A Rose, An Earring, A Woman in the middle
by InaYasha
Summary: Jetta Cousland is the prize between her Grey Warden friend and her Antivan assassin elf. But when Jetta is taken to Fort Drakon both Alistair and Zevran go to save her to find more than they hoped for. F!Cousland X Alistair X Zevran
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS GAME STORY LINE THIS IS ONLY A FANFICTION!**

Chapter 1: Follow my lead

The dungeon stone walls, of the Denarim estate were cold as Jetta's back rested against it. Her breath was strained from running and fighting. They had taken a rest in the Mabari kennels to catch their breath. Her Drake skin armour was fraying and in parts had come away.

"I guess I need to go back to the blacksmith after this" Jetta thought to herself. Her weapons were at her sides if she needed to use them quickly. She looked up at the others who had come with her. Wynne was healing Leliana's leg after it was impaled with one of the arrows from the guards. Zevran had gone to scout ahead as he said he couldn't sit still. Jetta brushed back her sliver white hair behind her ears. Her braids barely held together from the fighting and rushing about. She remembered why she had come to the estate and bit her lip.

She was needed to save Anora from Howe; she was swayed by the begging plea of the handmaiden Erlina. She would have jumped at the chance to kill Howe but she felt as though rescuing Anora from him was a waste of time. She didn't like Anora not only cause she was Loghain's daughter but the fact she was more dangerous than Loghain himself.

Jetta remembered a conversation she had with her father in private. Her mother was trying for Jetta to get married and settled down with a husband and had hoped that Orianna would have influenced it. Orianna taught Jetta many things on how to please men since she was from Antiva, she spoke Antivan and knew how to relax a man in many ways but it all seemed to be for naught. Jetta was set on being head of an army or having an adventure on her own like she had read in books from her grandfather's study. One day her father took her aside into his study.

"_What is it father?" Jetta sat down in the chair and looked at her father. He seemed tense but happy so she knew one of two things, Nan had told him about the stink bomb incident from the weekend before, or he had some important information._

"_I have been talking to Arl Eamon of Redcliff, do you remember him Jetta?" Her father waved in hope. _

"_Yes father, brother of Bann Teagan and husband to lady Isolde" Jetta felt the poison run off her tongue as she spoke Isolde's name, she never liked her and Isolde never liked Jetta. Jetta's mother made sure she knew everyone of nobility just in case she wanted to marry one of them, a good thing to remember but for a weird reason she always thought._

"_And Uncle to the King of Ferelden, King Cailan" Her father continued and then breathed a heavy sigh. _

"_Jetta you are a daughter of a Teyrn, and therefore you are high in status, I'm sure your mother has told you this pup" Jetta nodded as she listened._

"_But that means you can marry up or become something important to the royal family." Her father rubbed his head, Jetta could tell he was getting confused but knew what he was getting at. She stood up from her chair and placed a hand on her father's shoulder to calm him. Her father looked into her eyes as she smiled her sweetest smile._

"_Father I already know I could be used as Princess Consort to King Cailan, I've heard the whispers among Nan's cooks" Jetta let out knowingly as her father's face went from calm to pained. _

"_But do you know what that means Pup? Do you know what I have to do if someone…" Her Father trailed off as he placed his face in his hands. Jetta couldn't stand to see her father like this._

"_Father I know that this might mean Anora will not like me but if it is my duty I shall do it, I have learnt that much from mother" Jetta giggled as her father smiled._

"_I guess you do Pup I guess you do"_

Yes she could be a threat to Anora but that was while Cailan was alive. She met him at Ostagar and thought he was handsome and charming but so were most men that her mother brought in to be her future husband. Now what was she to Anora? The help? Or even more of a threat. Either way she didn't what to save Anora, Jetta hated Anora.

"Leliana should be fine soon Jetta, how are you?" Wynne started to shuffle over to see if she needed healing but Jetta smiled and looked at Wynne with her grey eyes. Jetta hushed Wynne away.

"I'm fine Wynne just a little out of breath that's all. How long till you feel like you can walk Lil?" Jetta looked at her friend with concern but the bard just smiled and stood up.

"Ready to go. No?" Leliana spoke

"Wynne rest up we'll wait for Zev to come back" Jetta brushed her hair back as she looked round the corner. Leliana and Wynne noticed the golden earring hanging from her small ear; the earring had one small purple gem stone at its centre, so simple yet perfect for Jetta.

"Who gave you that Jetta?" Wynne asked as she pointed to the earring. Jetta's face spun round making her white hair brush against her face.

"Oh, it was Zev, he gave it to me before we came here" Jetta smile and touched the earring as Leliana smiled in delight and mischief.

"Lil don't get any ideas…"

"Don't get any ideas of what?" a soothing voice appeared from the shadows, Zevran stepped forward and look at the three women his amber eyes scanning the scene.

"I hope it involves rope" Zevran smiled as Jetta blushed bright red and shoved a hand into his face to block his amber eyes.

"And you don't get any weird ideas either Zev" Jetta told him as she punched him in his arm. Zevran smiled at the warden.

"You wound me my dear Warden; I was only asking what the ideas Leliana had in her sweet head" Zevran shrugged in innocence and gave his witching smile. Jetta smiled back as she let out a heavy sigh.

"What are things like? Do I have to save more noble sons?" Jetta picked up her weapons and slid them onto her back.

"No but we aren't far from Arl Howe, he's in a few rooms down" Zevran pointed down the hall as they stepped out. Jetta felt anger rise from the pit of her stomach finally she wasn't that far away from the bastard that killed her family, the man who was to blame for all her sadness and anger. She started to march down the hall as the others followed. Zevran watched Jetta knowing what was going through her head. He spied the earring that Jetta was wearing. He gave it to her before they came to the Denarim estate.

_She was planning how to rescue Anora when he walked in on her. With the earring in hand he looked at her she was dressed in her usual drake skin armour with her hair hanging over her shoulders. _

"_Maldita sea ¿por qué no acabo de salir de s" Jetta spoke in Antivan as she threw her dagger on the map. Zevran smiled as she did, she only spoke in Antivan when she was frustrated. Zevran let out his small laugh as she looked up at him with a smile._

"_Hey Zev you ok?" Jetta brushed her hair away from her eye showing her tattoo round her eye and on her cheek. _

"_I wanted to see if you needed one of my Antivan massages" Zevran smiled wickedly as Jetta laughed._

"_I'm fine Zev just working out the best way to find Howe" The anger flared in Jetta's eyes as she said his name, Zevran patted her shoulder he wanted to do more like to hold her close and tell her it was going to be alright but he knew he couldn't as he saw the Dalish crafted box on her desk that held a rose from another. He felt her hand touch his; though she was wearing her gloves her slender fingers were still uncovered and touched his skin as hers was soft and warm which only fuelled his imagination more._

"_What's wrong Zev" She looked into his eyes, her grey eyes seemed bewitching along with her white hair. _

"_Here…I wanted to give you this" He took her hand and placed the earring in her hand. Jetta admired the earring._

"_An earring" Jetta asked._

"_I acquired it on my very first job for the Crows. A merchant prince and he was wearing a single jewelled earring when I killed him. In fact that's about all he was wearing" Zevran smiled remembering his first job but only to find Jetta a little frowning but her ears were tinted red. She liked it when Zevran talked about his missions as a crow it seemed to brighten her day but she got either mad or blushed like a small girl when he talked about his sexual adventures. Lately it was turning into more frustration whenever he told the merry tales._

"_I thought is was beautiful and took it to mark the occasion. I've kept it ever since…I'd like you to have it" Zevran closed her hand round the earring and smiled. Jetta smiled and held it close to her chest._

"_It's a bit out of the blue" Jetta mused. Zevran looked at her face but forced down those feelings that were boiling inside him and cleared his throat._

"_Don't get the wrong idea, you killed Tailesan. As far as the Crows will be concerned, I died with him, which means I'm free at least for now." Zevran made his eyes wonder anywhere round Jetta's room. _

"_Feel free to sell it wear it…" Zevran was stopped as a finger was placed on his lips. Jetta was smiling as she wore the earring._

"_How does it look?" Jetta moved her head to the side to let him look. Zevran smiled as he touched the earring._

"_Beautiful"_

Zevran shook his head away from the memories and focused on the task. Jetta bashed open the door as her eyes flared when she saw Howe smiling. He readied himself to speak but Jetta screamed and leapt at him pinning him to the ground with her dagger to his throat. The other sprung into action fighting off the mages and guards surrounding them.

"Your gonna pay Howe" Jetta spoke poison as she pressed the dagger harder into his throat.

"Well if it isn't Bryce's little spitfire" Howe mused as he reached for his axe and swung it in front of Jetta's face. Jetta jumped back as Howe got up and ran towards her. He swung his weapons round but Jetta was too quick for him and side stepped out of the way. Howe stumbled while gave Jetta the chance to slash at his shoulder but his armour stopped most of the blow. Unlike her armour were it was tattered and damaged his was new and well maintained. Howe smiled as he stood proud, Jetta glared as she ran in sword and dagger flying. At that moment she had forgotten all her training and was acting like a newbie playing war. Howe merely laughed at her display but stopped when her dagger placed a very clean cut under his eye.

"You Bitch" Howe knocked her back with his fist making Jetta fall to the floor near Zevran. Zevran was having trouble with a mage that quickly turned into a giant spider and started to spit venom. Jetta banged her head against the wooden post and fell to the floor dazed. Zevran quickly saw that Howe wasn't wasting his chance as he started towards the dazed Cousland woman. Zevran quickly slaughter the spider mage by jabbing his dagger into the head and quickly brought Jetta to her feet as he threw a poison bottle at Howe making him cough and back off to give him time.

"Jetta come on snap out of it!" Zevran pleaded as he shook Jetta. Jetta began to come round and noticed where she was and saw Zevran holding her up as Howe chocked on the fumes of some liquid.

"Zev…ran?" Jetta shook her head and regained focus but suddenly she felt a slap on her face as Zevran smacked her heavily but lightly on her face.

"Jetta you are better than this, focus on your task, don't go blindly raging at him or else your really going to hurt yourself" Zevran spoke in a tone he'd never spoken to her before. Jetta rubbed her cheek and smiled.

"Thanks Zev" she patted his shoulder and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek as she rushed back into the fight. Zevran gave a small smile as she did and quickly went to help Leliana with the other mage. Jetta ran straight at Howe, putting all her feelings of rage to the back of her mind as she slashed at the bare parts of flesh that Howe didn't cover with armour. Her sword and dagger flowing as one as she quickly side step each of his strikes, ducking away from the heavy axe blows.

Wynne and the others looked over as they finished with the guards and mages. Watching the fight between Jetta and Howe seemed to be one sided with Jetta avoiding Howe and Howe taking a lot of damage but Jetta knew that they were only grazes from her weapons and Howe wasn't backing down easily. As Jetta was about to make her next strike to his legs, Howe pushed her against the wall and brought his axe down hard onto her shoulder impaling it deep into her skin. Leliana screamed as she saw the spatter of blood. Jetta screamed in pain but Zevran made everyone stay back, Howe pressed down into Jetta's shoulder, her blood drained from the wound as she started to push the axe out of her shoulder, the wound made it feel heavier but as Howe pressed down harder Jetta felt her legs begin to cave from under her.

"Zevran we have to help her" Leliana cried as she tried to get passed him.

"No she has to do this on her own" Zevran held his ground keeping Leliana back, but as he watched he had to keep himself back, Jetta's screams of pain cried out to him. Jetta suddenly punched Howe in the face, Howe's grip loosened on the axe as she took her chance and slid under his legs and got behind Howe and in one swift movement with her dagger slit his throat. Howe fell lifelessly to the ground as Jetta stepped back. Blood ran from Howe's throat as he lay on the cold stone floor, Jetta looked down at the man who murdered her family. She had done it, she had revenge but as a feeling of relief came over the Cousland woman she didn't feel better or full.

"This didn't bring them back" Jetta said quietly, a single tear ran down her cheek as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Wynne began to heal Jetta's shoulder. Jetta could feel the skin knitting itself back together as Wynne's healing magic poured into her wound.

"This might leave a scar my child" Wynne said heavily. Jetta placed her good hand on Wynne's shoulder and smiled, saying nothing but looked into Wynne's wise old eyes and just smiled.

Zevran looked at the scene; he could see the pain on Jetta's face as clear as the sky above. As Zevran looked at Jetta he saw himself standing over Rinna's dead body, but where as he spit on the barely cold corpse Jetta simply walked away.

"Hey there's a door here I think it lead to another part of the dungeon" Leliana's voice broke Zevran image as he walked over to her with Jetta closely behind.

After accepting the ring from the crying Templar and killing the son of the real Arl of Denarim, Jetta and the others made their way to Anora's room. The dungeon was a lot easier to navigate without all of the guards firing arrows and swings swords at every corner. They broke out of the dungeon into the bed chamber where Howe had been sleeping. Jetta too a deep breath, and rolled her shoulders, she debated whether to put the uniforms back on but something told her not to.

"Jetta? Do you think that we should dress up again?" Leliana asked but Jetta shook her head.

"I don't think we need to this time Lil" Jetta walked out of the room and across the hall. As she started to pick lock at a door Zevran leaned over her putting his lips to her ear.

"And what are you doing?" Zevran whispered softly.

"Picking a lock" Jetta simply answered. "Seeing if there is anything valuable you could take with you" Jetta opened the door and started to look round the treasure vault. She rooted through an old chest and pulled out a shield with Howe's simple on the front, Jetta glared at the shield and threw it aside. Zevran watched in confusion at what she was doing.

"Here" Jetta pulled out a gold bar and handed it to him. He took the bar and looked at her.

"Why are you giving this to me?" he asked

"You might need it, you know spend it at the Pearl or get some more armour, I know Wade's is a good place to look" Jetta said as she dug deeper into a treasure full vase. Zevran smiled at her comment and placed it in his sack while he watched the shape of her legs and back curve. It would be simple to close the door and lock it; Leliana and Wynne were still in the bed chamber waiting to be called.

Zevran looked round to see no one coming down the hall, the queen could wait a while, an hour maybe more. He watched Jetta rummage round the room watching her body, her body curving and reaching out. For a human she was well portioned he thought to himself, the most striking thing about her body were her breasts and how round and big they were but whenever he looked at her face her eyes became the most bewitching part about Jetta. As he felt a sudden urge slowly move downwards, he smiled to himself he knew he was attracted to her but she was difficult to figure out which only drove him mad with desire as he would put it.

"Come on Zev, I can't see anything else we better get the queen" Jetta brushed against him as she slid past. Her hair waving past his nose, as she sped out down the hall with Leliana and Wynne in toe. Her scent was lavender and thyme, an unusual mixture but a unique one. Zevran raced down to catch up with them.

Jetta swung herself round the door frame and quickly opened Anora's door. She was greeted by a woman in full guard uniform. Jetta put on her mask and simply stared at Anora who in turn put on airs.

"My thanks…" Anora started but Jetta turned her heel and started to walk.

"You can thank me when your safe, right now shut your mouth" Jetta looked round the door and saw multiple guards and a few mages with Ser Carthrien at the lead. Jetta bit her lip and sighed as she looked at the others. They all knew something was up and as they walked out they understood.

"Grey Warden you are under arrest for the murder of Rendon Howe and his men at arms." Carthrien spoke as she stepped forward.

The others readied themselves for a fight but Jetta simply shook her head and walked over towards Carthrien.

"I'll go with you, you don't know everything" Jetta spoke simply. Zevran paled and ran behind Jetta and held her arm. She turned and looked at him. His eyes pleaded with her not to do this but Jetta only smiled and lean towards him.

"They are going to take me to Fort Drakon, it's on the far side of the city, don't be late" Jetta was pulled away as he saw her eyes. Tears flew from her eyes down her cheeks, she knew something was going to happen but Zevran didn't want to think what.

"Don't attack or else that'll just reinforce Loghain's lies about me" Jetta shouted to the two women as she was dragged out the door by the guards.

Zevran raced to try and help her but the mages created a shield stopping him to get past. He banged his fists on the barrier as he watched her being taken away. Her white hair was the last thing he saw before they were truly out of sight.

"What do we do now?" Leliana asked as tears glinted in her eyes.

"We get the queen to Arl Eamon, and then we get Jetta back" Zevran spoke as the barrier dissipated.


	2. Memories of the rose

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON AGE THIS IS ONLY A FANFIC!**

Chapter 2: Memories of the rose

Alistair was sitting in his room waiting for Jetta and the others to come back from the estate. He didn't understand why Jetta didn't take him along; usually the team would be Jetta, Wynne, Zevran and himself. But this time he was left behind and he felt a little left out. He toyed with his sword looking at the fine engraving down the blade. His shield next to him, Duncan's shield, Alistair picked up the heavy metal slab and traced his fingers over the griffin that stood proudly. Jetta gave this to him before she left. He couldn't believe that she remembered how much he missed Duncan and wished he had something of his to keep with him. Now Jetta had Duncan's weapons and he had his shield, it felt right it was like that.

Alistair got up off his bed and walked out of his room, he didn't know where to go or where to put himself. Without fighting or following Jetta and arguing with Zevran about spying on her while she took a bath, things seemed a bit dull. He walked in front of Jetta's door and saw it was slightly ajar. He pushed the door open and looked inside, no one was there. Looked round the room, seeing her belongings scattered round the floor and her bed hardly used. Alistair smiled at the mess and walked further into the room. He came across the desk, adorned with things that seemed to be set out, unlike the mess round the place; the desk that was neat and tidy seemed out of place. Alistair glanced down at the Dalish crafted box: it had the picture of a hunting scene on the box with painted leaves decorating the corners with tints of gold lavishing the edges. He slowly lifted the lid to find a frozen rose inside.

Alistair stared down at the small flower and remembered everything that happened when he met her. He sat down on Jetta's bed with the box in hand still staring at the rose.

_Duncan had sent a letter saying he found a new recruit called Jetta and was on his way to Ostagar only a few days ago. Alistair had been running round the camp for days since Duncan left sending messages from the Chantey to the Mages and back. Now he saw Duncan but it seemed to have business with the king and decided to greet him back later. _

_The Revered Mother caught him off guard and told him to send a message to a mage that they needed to be seen as soon as possible. Alistair groaned and went off to find a mage that's wasn't in the Fade. After he found a really grump mage and delivered the message, he saw a woman appear out of the corner of his eye. She was tall and dressed in rough leather with a long sword strapped to her back and a dagger on her thigh. Her white hair shone sliver in the light as it waved down her shoulders. Alistair couldn't help but look at her breasts that were pushed up by her armour, but as he scolded himself he saw that her eyes were a steel grey colour which were unusual and seemed to match her hair. Her left eye was surrounded by a tattoo in onyx colour. At first sight Alistair would have thought that she was an old woman with her white hair but she was round the same age as him or younger. Alistair couldn't help but see that everything about this woman was unique; she just seemed out of place at the camp._

_He strode up to her which his usual cheeky smile thinking who she was._

"_You know the good thing about all of this is how it brings people together" He chuckled as her face broke into a small delicate smile as she laughed._

"_You are a strange man" she said._

"_You aren't the first woman to tell me that" Alistair noted still racking his brains on who she might be._

"_I'm sorry have we met?" He asked._

"_I'm Jetta, the new recruit" she piped with a smile. Alistair was shocked this was the new recruit Duncan found. How could he have found a beauty like this and make her a recruit? Jetta seemed to just smile up at him._

"_And you must be Alistair" Jetta held out her hand as he took it. Her grip was firm like his._

"_I look forward to travelling with you" Jetta smiled and pulled her hand away._

"_You are?" Alistair asked, Jetta nodded and looked round the ruin. He rubbed his face to think of something to say._

"_Anyway we better get to Duncan, if you need anything just ask me" Alistair smiled and looked at Jetta who nodded in return._

_As the walked through the Wilds, it became clear to Alistair why Duncan had picked her to be one of the new recruits. Her fighting style was explosive and she chopped through Darkspawn like they were nothing. He was impressed to say the least. After they collected the blood and received the treaties from Flemeth they headed back to camp. Jetta seemed to love to laugh as Daveth tried his hardest to flirt with her but Alistair saw her gaze wander towards him as she smiled. Alistair smiled back and pushed on walking ahead with Jory but somehow he felt her gaze still on him._

_The Joining was horrible for him to watch; he hoped and prayed to the Maker that Jetta would live through this and when she did he was overjoyed though he had to hide it from Duncan. _

_He didn't know why she was summoned to the meeting with the king and Teyrn Loghain but as he left he heard Jetta shouting at Loghain about his plan. He didn't want to get involved and went to the camp fire to wait orders. Duncan and Jetta arrived from the meeting though Jetta looked like she had already been in the battle before him as she moved her hair out of her face. _

"_sorry you had to hear me shouting like that Duncan but that plan was going to fail and I stand by my word, something about Loghain is off" Jetta pleaded with Duncan only to receive a sigh and a calm smile from the elder Grey Warden. As they were told the plan Alistair knew why she had shouted at Loghain._

Everything after that Alistair blocked out of his mind. He preferred to think of Jetta than what happened at the tower. He placed the frozen rose back in the Dalish carved box and put it down on her desk. He sat back down on the bed and ruffled his hair with his hand, everything they had done together, everything he had watched her do, he was amazed. She saved the elves and werewolves from the curse; she put Harrowmont on the throne, saved Connor and comforted him with her singing. She had done so many things but when she saved the mages and after going through the Fade, Alistair began to worry she didn't laugh as much or play around as much as she used to. She cried more and always wore a mask to hide her emotions, even Zevran began to worry.

The time when he gave her the rose was the one time she let the mask slip. He watched her face turn red as she held the rose close to her chest. She let out a small smile and suddenly embraced him with a hug. Alistair remembered how she felt against him for that moment before she pulled away and slid into her tent. Everything about Jetta was a puzzle wrapped up in a hard to break shield but he was breaking it slowly. He found out about her family and held her close during the time she cried, when she was in pain after she saw the image of her father standing before her in Haven he held her.

He cared for Jetta so much that he didn't realise it. He didn't want to go with them to fight and help rescue the queen; he wanted to go to make sure Jetta was safe from harm. All he could hope for was that Zevran would keep her safe. He had seen the elf act and talk towards Jetta and the way Jetta treated him made him jealous to say the least but Jetta would never give any hint on which she liked or loved all they knew is that she was treating them as she would any other person.

As he sat on Jetta's bed he heard Arl Eamon knock on the door.

"Eamon? What is it?" Alistair stood up as Eamon waved him to follow him. They wandered into his study as Alistair leaned against his desk.

"Alistair you might know this man" Eamon pointed to a rather haggard man in the corner sitting on a chair drinking what appeared to be a healing poultice.

"Riordan?" Alistair smiled and went over to shake his hand as the man stood and took his grip.

"It is good to see you Alistair; it is good to know that you two are also alive" Riordan spoke in a ruff voice.

"Where have you been?" Alistair asked.

"I was in the dungeon of Arl Howe until your friend Jetta freed me" Riordan sat back down and breathed heavily. Alistair looked shocked.

"How is she?" Alistair asked trying to take his worry away from his voice.

"She was fine last I saw her, she looked determined for certain, of what I do not know"

At that moment the study door flew open with Queen Anora flying in with Wynne, Leliana and Zevran behind her.

"Eamon we have a problem" Anora shouted. Alistair saw Zevran glare at her.

"What's going on?" Eamon asked.

"The warden has been captured" Anora stated as Alistair paled.

"What?" Eamon questioned. Alistair banged his fist on the table making everyone jump.

"Where is she?" he growled.

"At Fort Drakon, getting will be no small feet" Anora sneered at Alistair as he walked out of the room.

"Alistair what are you doing?" Eamon cried while chasing after him.

"I'm going to get her back Eamon" Alistair stopped at turned to face him only to be faced with a concerned look from the old man.

"We are going to need a plan before we get into Fort Drakon, it's easy if you're a visitor but they won't be letting Jetta have any" Eamon stated to Alistair as his face paled more. Zevran came from behind Eamon and looked at Alistair.

"Arl Eamon myself and Alistair will bring her back, do not worry we'll think of something, it'll be better if two people go instead of a whole lot." Zevran strapped his weapons to his back and glanced at Alistair who staring blankly back at Zevran.

"Lets go" Alistair said as he and Zevran walked out of the estate.

….

Meanwhile at Fort Drakon, screams of tortured prisoners flew through the walls of the prison. Jetta didn't let out a cry as the guards put her on the rack. They pulled her limbs harshly, her body crying in pain but she was determined not to let them have what they wanted.

"This ones a tough one" one of them said as he pulled on the lever as Jetta heard a crack in her shoulder. Her eyes welled with tears but still she made her voice stay silent.

"Maybe she needs something more" another grinned as he loosened a whip from his belt while Jetta could only watch and pray to the Maker someone would help.

….

Zevran and Alistair lied and flirted their way through the halls of the prison. As they came through the door they knew they wouldn't be able to skip the fighting any longer. The screams of women made the hairs on Alistair's neck stand on end wondering if one of them were Jetta's.

"I didn't expect it to take us this long to get in" Zevran said as he rested. The journey from the estate was long and tiresome. Alistair looked at the elf and sighed.

"Might be because you're with me whose lunging round this heavy armour" Alistair pointed to himself. "You're not on your own"

Zevran smirked and sat up. He looked at Alistair who seemed to be so worried it showed on his face and in his voice.

"We'll get her out Alistair" Zevran said. Alistair sighed and ruffled his hair.

"Zevran how much do you like Jetta? I know it's not the time but I've seen the way she acts with you…" Alistair said closing his eyes and waving his hand to try and get rid of the images. Zevran only laughed as he did.

"How do I feel about the woman who spared my life and freed me from the crows and treats me like any other person?" Zevran stared down at his Antivan boots and Dalish gloves that she gave to him. She remembered everything he had told her about Antiva and about his mother and she went out of her way to get him these.

"I think I feel the same way about her as you do my dear friend" Zevran picked himself up and looked at the disappointed Alistair.

"But as for who she likes I cannot tell, I have tried to take her to my tent many times but she will not, she lets me hold her and comfort her but nothing more" Alistair's disappointment seemed to slide after hearing that.

"Come on we better get our dear Grey Warden" Zevran opened the door and Alistair followed behind.

They fought their way through the guards and hounds to reach the jail area. They found it amazing how far in she was. Each room they checked was one more storage area for armour and weapons to be used by the guards. But the last door they came to was guarded by hounds and several guards. They slaughtered their way past and as the last guard fell from Zevran's sword they turned their attention to the door. Zevran pressed his ear against the wooden panel and a confused look streamed his face.

"It's too quiet in there" he said, Alistair thought he was right compared to the whole building, where screams were coming through the cracks, a silent room was not right.

"Lets check it then" Alistair broke down the door and was greeted by more guards. As they fought Alistair looked round the room seeing that it was a jail room and he saw some prisoners inside cheering them on. They quickly finished off the guards and started to look in the cells.

"Where is she?" Alistair panicked as all the prisoners looked the same, dirt and blood covered the faces and bodies. All of them stripped down to their underwear and looked as though they hadn't been fed for weeks.

"She has to be here Alistair" Zevran assured but when he received no answer he turned to see Alistair looking through a door that seemed to cut off from the rest of them. As he rushed over and looked through the small window, he turned pale and nearly lost his balance.

Jetta was hanging from shackles, chained from the ceiling. She was limp and lifeless as her body was covered in blood and dirt. She was also stripped down to her underwear but it seemed to have been cut up.

"Where's …the…key" Alistair growled as he stared at the door. Zevran went to the guard's body and searched and found a ring of keys. He rushed over to the door and quickly opened it. They both rushed over to Jetta and as they got closer they saw open wounds all over her body, her legs slashed and her arms cut. Zevran began to unlock the shackles round Jetta's torn up wrists. Alistair cupped Jetta's face in his hands. Her cheeks were damp from tears but she wasn't awake. Alistair tried to wipe the dirt and blood from Jetta's face but looked down at her chest seeing a wound that ran from her shoulder, down across her chest to her hip. It looked deep and was the one that made her lose most of her blood. Alistair's rage was struggling to be contained as he gazed at Jetta's broken form.

Zevran's anger was hard to control as he slipped Jetta's wrists out of both shackles. As she fell Alistair caught her but as they both saw her back cut up from whip lashings both of them couldn't believe how much pain she went through.

"We need to wrap her up or something" Alistair said in a silent voice as Zevran nodded and pulled out a blanket to cover up the frail woman. As Zevran wrapped Jetta up he made his eyes wander her body looking at all the torture marks that ran along her body. Whips, swords, something blunt and maybe even the rack was used, Zevran bit his lip to will his anger down but as he looked up at Alistair he saw that his eyes were flaring with rage.

They picked her up and made their way out of the prison. With Alistair holding Jetta cradle style as Zevran fought their way through they made it out. They both hurried to Arl Eamon's estate, it seemed so much further than it really was. When they arrived they bashed down the doors to the entrance, Wynne and Leliana who were walking passed jump and shrieked in horror when the sound of the doors bashing against the walls rumbled through the building. Zevran and Alistair both stood in the door as Alistair carried Jetta still wrapped up in his arms.

"Wynne please you have to do something" Alistair broke down as Wynne rushed over to see what was wrong with him only to turn pale and step back in shock at the sight of Jetta. Zevran put a sack, holding Jetta's clothing, on the floor as he shut the door quickly. Leliana screamed when she saw Jetta and Sten rushed out to defend the woman. Zevran looked over at Sten who was looking in shock at his Kadan. Everyone else soon joined from hearing the scream.

"Alistair take her to her room, Leliana tell the maids to bring band aids and warm water, Morrigan I need your help too" Wynne instructed, even the shape shifter witch looked worried over Jetta.

All did as they were instructed. As Alistair rushed into her room and placed her on her bed, Jetta moaned in pain. Wynne unwrapped Jetta and covered her mouth at the extent of her wounds. Alistair heard Leliana drop something on the floor when she too also saw Jetta. Sten guarded the outside from Arl Eamon who wanted to know what the commotion was about.

"Alistair will you handle Arl Eamon I need to start now" Wynne told him as power sparked from her fingers. Alistair stood and nodded.

"Don't forget her back too Wynne, she had a lot of whippings" Alistair turned away pained at what she had been through at Fort Drakon. He opened the door and shuffled past Sten and waved Arl Eamon to follow him. Eamon went with Alistair to his room and listened to what Alistair had found. Alistair told him what she had been through from the looks of the wounds but he couldn't know for certain. Eamon was speechless and sat down in his chair at the news.

"Maker's Breath, how did she survive?" Eamon nearly crumbled under the shock of what happened. Alistair watched the old man shift uneasily in his chair.

"I don't know, all I know is that she did survive" Alistair turned away from the Arl and ruffled his hair. Footsteps came quickly from down the hall. Anora burst into the room, as she scanned the room looking for something her eyes fell on Eamon.

"Eamon where is the Grey Warden? I have business to discuss with her" Anora stated. Alistair fumed as he saw Anora poised and proper while the Grey Warden she was talking about was fighting for her life.

"Your Majesty, Jetta is…" Eamon started

"Is fighting for her life after the torture she received at Fort Drakon" Alistair cut it. Anora sneered at the ex Templar.

"I was not talking to you" Anora turned her back on Alistair and stared at Eamon. Alistair fumed and hit a near by table getting Anora's attention.

"ARE YOU THAT BLIND? JETTA IS FIGHTING FOR HER LIFE AND ALL YOU THINK ABOUT IS BUSINESS!" Alistair shouted as his eyes flared at Anora. Anora looked shocked as her mask slipped; she tried to find words to counter him.

"Anora, give Jetta a few days to recover, her body seems to have gone through a lot, whatever the news you need to give her time" Eamon assured as he patted Anora on her shoulder and eased her out of the door so he could calm Alistair down. Anora stepped out of the room she smoothed her dress and started to walk down the hall.

"You know I agree with my Templar friend" a voice spoke from the darkness making Anora jump. Zevran appeared in front of her, sharpening his dagger slowly in his hand. Anora sneered.

"What do you want **Elf**?" Anora spoke with ill tongue. Zevran merely smiled.

"I know you type Majesty, cunning and deceptive, but you are also soft and vulnerable." Zevran walked past Anora and traced the edge of his dagger along her arm. He felt Anora shiver at the touch of his blade.

"Jetta saved you and now she's paying the price, I thought a Queen is meant to show compassion and give hope to those who follow her, instead you seem to feel nothing, I wonder why" Zevran grinned and made the tip of the dagger partly rip the sleeve on Anora's dress. Anora stood firm but she was wavering. Zevran walked towards the room where Alistair and Eamon were talking as Anora walked the other way. Zevran put away his dagger and knocked on the door, Eamon answered.

"I bring word from Wynne, Alistair it will take a while" Zevran watched Alistair nearly break down again over the table. Eamon sighed and nodded.

"Alistair you've got to think of her injuries, if what you've told me, Jetta will need time to heal" Eamon told Alistair as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"All our Allies are still not in the city we still have time before the Landsmeet, but you need to stay strong for Jetta." Eamon spoke more, Alistair gripped his fist and sighed, what he said was true but it sounded like all he cared about was the Landsmeet and him being on the throne of Ferelden. Alistair nodded and stood up.

"Zevran tell me when Wynne makes progress I need to rest" Alistair walked out of the room towards his chamber. Zevran bowed and made his way towards Jetta's room. All of them were tense; everything seemed to be thrown up in the air. Jetta needed to be healed quickly, Anora was planning something and everyone was on edge. Maker only knew what was going to happen next.


	3. Inner Strength

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON AGE THIS IS A FAN FICTION**

Chapter 3: Inner Strength.

…...

Zevran approached Jetta's room, when he saw Leliana run out of the room carrying blood stained sheets. This was the fifth lot by his count, he was wondering if Wynne was actually healing Jetta's or causing her more pain, the only reassurance was that Jetta never screamed. He walked up to the door; he peered through the crack left open, Morrigan was passing herbs and some strange liquid to Wynne as she applied them to Jetta's body. Jetta never moved or made a sound.

Wynne stood up, she looked worn out, and as she walked to the door Zevran noticed that she nearly tripped herself several times. Leliana came back with new linen and pushed past Zevran. She put the linen down and helped the elder mage to her room to rest for a while. Zevran walked into Jetta's room and put the linen at Jetta's side. He looked over Jetta's body, most wounds had healed and some were now scars but the one on her torso and several on her legs were still open and bleeding.

"Wynne is mainly fighting off infection with the open wounds" Morrigan said as she was sorting out more strange liquids. Morrigan held up Jetta's head as she poured blue liquid into her mouth. Jetta moaned but swallowed the concoction which seemed to relax her slowly.

"That will ease her pain for a while" Morrigan muttered. Zevran could only watch Jetta's face go from pain to kind of blissful. He took Jetta's hand and held it gently. This was the first time he had held her hand without her crying or when she wasn't trying to surprise him by jumping on his back during her assassin training with him. Morrigan sighed at the scene; she looked down at Jetta and thought but coughed the thought out of her head.

"What is it Morrigan?" Zevran asked suddenly looking at her. Morrigan looked back at him and waved her hand.

"It is nothing" Morrigan sighed again and looked back at Jetta. "I know you have questions for her, both of you"

Zevran nodded and looked at Jetta's sleeping face.

"I do and I know Alistair does too." Zevran spoke.

"I could let you talk to her" Morrigan said. Zevran looked up at Morrigan with a quizzical look.

"In the Fade, it's not a place of death and torture like the Sloth Demon put you in Zevran but it is a place where you dream, I could put you inside Jetta's dream and you can ask her what you want to ask her." Morrigan touched Jetta's forehead.

"Do it, I need to know what she's thinking" Zevran gripped Jetta's hand tighter as he looked down at her sleeping face. Morrigan nodded and held out her hand.

"Zevran if you do this, Alistair will also have to do this or else he will whine like Jetta's mutt" Morrigan said as she pulled a face thinking of whining Alistair. Zevran nodded and took Morrigan's hand. Morrigan gripped his hand and closed her eyes; magic seemed to form round her head leading down her body. Suddenly Zevran felt sleepy, his eyes felt heavy then he saw black.

In the distance he heard a voice. It sounds calm with a hint of flirt. He started to stir and open his eyes. He wasn't in the bedroom anymore but in a garden of flowers. The air smelled of the distant sea and sweet flowers. The grass felt soft to the touch. As he looked round he saw a woman dressed in a simple fine dress. Her hair tied back in braids.

Zevran stood and watched the woman, as she stood looking at the flowers she quietly sung an elven song. Zevran walked over to the woman as he got closer he was shocked to find that this fine noble looking woman was Jetta. She looked different, she wasn't hardened by combat she had a warmth to her eyes and her voice was as gentle as a flower. Were he had only seen her dressed in leather armour with weapons strapped to her back and thigh; her silk dress highlighted her curves and figure. Zevran couldn't believe this was the same woman who he was teaching to be an assassin and that would always jump on his back to get at his throat. He knew that she was a beauty but this seemed scary.

"I wondered when you would come" Jetta turned round and smiled at Zevran.

"Jetta? You look different" Zevran was speechless for the first time. Jetta smiled as she gave a small laugh.

"Memories of a better time" Jetta smoothed her dress and brushed her sliver white hair behind her ear.

"Jetta what happened at Fort Drakon?" Zevran asked as he watched her smile fade and turn away from him.

"They wanted me to scream, calling me all sorts of names. They put me on the rack first but being a grey warden the Joining was more painful, so I didn't scream. After that they whipped me, hit me with everything until they got angry and they slashed at me." Jetta gripped her arms as she kneeled down on the grass. The dream began to shake and change. The peaceful scene of the flowered garden shattered like glass reviling a dark dungeon scene. Jetta also changed from the beauty that stunned Zevran to the broken woman that he was pained to see. Zevran ran over to her and hugged her tight, Jetta didn't cry but her body was trembling within his arms.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner Jetta" Zevran held her close. Jetta slowly looked up at Zevran, her steel grey eyes almost cold and distant. She reached up and touched his cheek, running her finger along his tattoos. Zevran shivered at her touch as he stared back at her. Jetta started to calm down and the dream started to reform back to the peaceful garden. Jetta sat back; Zevran noticed that while the dream changed Jetta still remained the broken woman from the dungeon. He brushed her hair out of the way of her face, as he did he saw her eyes fixed on him.

"They didn't just beat me, they slashed at me too Zevran, tore my clothes and tore at my body. But the leader got angry that I didn't scream and so he took out his dagger and..." Jetta cut off as she gripped her shoulder.

"I saw Jetta, me and Alistair killed every guard we met when we were trying to get to you, I'm sure we killed the men that did this to you." Zevran could only offer words; Jetta looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you Zevran" Jetta simply smiled and held his hand.

"You better get back before Morrigan gets tired" Jetta stood up and helped Zevran. Zevran looked into Jetta's eyes again, their warmth had returned and she seemed better. Zevran smiled and held Jetta's hand softly.

"Jetta I know I made an oath to serve you but now I make and oath to protect you" Zevran touched Jetta's cheek and ran his thumb along her cheekbone. Jetta smiled and placed her hand on his and moved towards him and kissed his forehead.

"You don't need to give me an oath like that Zevran" Jetta said as she smiled. Suddenly Zevran felt a pull on his back. The image started to fade in front of his eyes. Jetta slowly began to fade away from his vision. Things went black; Zevran felt the softness of linen on his head, he started to stir and woke to see and rather mad Wynne staring down at him while Morrigan rubbed her head as her magic drained away.

"What did you think you were doing?" Wynne started down at Zevran, Zevran only smiled and stood up hiding the fact he was still dizzy.

"My dear woman, I wanted to see your progress you have done on our dear Grey Warden, but alas I fell asleep by her side." Zevran smiled and started to walk out of the room.

"How is she in her dream?" Wynne asked making Zevran freeze.

"I don't know I did not see her dream" Zevran said still with his back turned away from the others.

"Very well if you will not tell me I shall tell you this, where ever she is in her dream, she is safe and it will help her heal, her inner strength draws from that safe place in her mind." Wynne stated. "If that place has crashed I can't heal her properly."

"Do not worry dear woman, I think I might have calmed her more" With that Zevran disappeared into the shadows giving no time for Wynne to respond. Zevran walked towards Alistair's room as he heard Wynne start to spit feathers at Morrigan and start to heal Jetta again. Zevran arrived at Alistair's door and slowly opened it to find the man sat on his bed fully awake and aware that Zevran was there.

"How is she?" Alistair spoke.

"Morrigan let me go into her dream so; I was able to see if she was alright." Zevran spoke formally as if he was speaking to one of his masters at the Crows. Alistair looked at him when he spoke.

"I don't suppose she could do that for me" Alistair ruffled his hair, hiding his pain and depression.

"Well Morrigan didn't want you whining like Jetta's Hound so she said that you could." Zevran leaned against the wall and gave one of his charming smiles. Alistair smiled back and started to head towards Jetta's room.

"Get some rest Zevran you'll need it" Alistair said before he walked out of the door. Zevran nodded and walked out of the door, disappearing into the shadows.

…...

Alistair sighed and walked down the hall, hearing nothing but his own footsteps within the stone hall. As he approached the door he heard the mumbling of Wynne and Morrigan. He peered through the door to find Jetta surrounded in a faint green light. Wynne looked tired and drained; she was holding Morrigan's hand gathering magic from Morrigan and the Fade to heal Jetta. Alistair sighed and opened the door.

"Wynne get some rest I think she'll be fine for one night" Alistair told Wynne as he walked over towards the bed. Wynne looked up at the young man and nodded; slowly she went out of the room and closed the door. Morrigan sighed and held out her hand.

"You want to go into her dream too?" Morrigan moaned as she was determined not to look at Alistair.

"Just do it" Alistair said with his usual bitter tongue. As he took her hand he let the magic overcome him, every bit of his Templar training was telling him to fight back but he told himself this was to see Jetta. He felt the magic take him to a place somewhere distant like a rope pulling a fish towards the surface of a river. Alistair opened his eyes to awake inside a beautiful garden filled with flowers and tall trees. Over by a purple flowered bush sat a noble woman dressed in a fine silk dress. Alistair smiled when he saw it was Jetta, her sliver white hair was the only thing that allowed him to know it was her.

"Jetta" Alistair walked over and smiled. Jetta looked up in surprise and smiled brightly.

"Alistair!" Jetta stood up and hugged him tightly as he brought her close to him. He breathed in her scent and ran his finger through her hair.

"I'm so glad you're alight" Alistair spoke softly holding back the tears. Jetta smiled and looked up at him.

"I'm alright Alistair, I can feel myself getting healed, I'm getting stronger" Jetta pulled back and made him sit down on the stone bench. Alistair did what she wanted and sat.

"Do you want to know what happened at Fort Drakon?" Jetta's voice was dark and saddened as she sat next to him her face hidden behind her hair.

"No, I can guess what happened from your wounds Jetta, I just needed to know that you weren't going mad" Alistair brushed back Jetta's hair showing her face and her eyes staring at him. She looked so frail like a fragile doll but there was strength behind her gaze that she would not be torn apart easily.

"Being here in this garden helps, I have…fond memories here." Jetta partly smiled and looked out towards the garden. Alistair looked round the garden; he saw statues of men and women in arms. The garden looked well kept and peaceful.

"This is your garden from home, in Highever" Alistair looked round.

"Yes, I would come here if I was upset with my mother, things seemed to melt away here" Jetta smiled as she picked a flower from the near by bush. Alistair took the flower from her and put it behind her ear.

"That looks better" Alistair smiled as he leaned back to get a look. Jetta giggled and blushed a little when he did.

"You better go, Morrigan will be getting tired" Jetta said as she tore her gaze away from him. Alistair frowned but had to agree he didn't know how much time he had spent. He took Jetta's hand and pulled her into a hug.

"Next time I will protect you" Alistair spoke into Jetta's hair. He felt Jetta relax against him and felt her smile form on her lips.

"Zevran said the same thing" Jetta giggled and looked up at him. Alistair couldn't find the words to answer; all he could think about was that Zevran was a swine for saying it first. Jetta reached up and kissed Alistair on the forehead, making Alistair jump, Jetta smiled as his vision began to fade away. He felt the pull of the rope again, he felt himself getting pulled back to his body as the feeling of linen engulfed his head. He opened his eyes and first saw he was holding Jetta's hand, lacing her fingers with his.

"About time you came back" Morrigan grunted as Alistair slowly stood up. He glanced at Jetta, she looked at peace and he knew that her healing wound go faster now that he knew she was safe in that garden.

"How long till she's healed?" Alistair asked.

"Tomorrow maybe, we've got rid of the infection that was in the wound on her chest, it just needs to close up now." Morrigan wrapped Jetta's torso in the linen left by Leliana earlier, while she added elfroot and healing slaves between each layer. Alistair nodded and headed out of the room; before he closed the door he saw the night sky outside her window. Alistair closed the door and walked back to his room; he felt drained himself and wanted to sleep. He opened his door and collapsed on the bed letting sleep take him.

Tomorrow was a day that the Maker will create or break when morning comes.

….

**A/N: sorry it's short, feeling tired and need to recharge, next chapter out soon **


	4. Hair and Girl Talk

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON AGE THIS IS JUST A FAN FICTION.**

Chapter 4: Hair and Girl talk.

Several days had passed since Zevran and Alistair had gone into Jetta's dream to talk to her. Anora insisted that while Jetta was recovering that the others should be put to use in finding out what her father was doing in Denerim. The others started to see why she became queen but also why Jetta didn't like her. Alistair, Zevran, Leliana and Oghran drove out the slavers and helped the elves back to semi-normality.

All of them though still wondered with each passing day if Jetta would wake or had the men at Fort Drakon done too much damage. Anora still ordered round the companions and insisted to see if Jetta was awake. Even Arl Eamon was getting annoyed by her persistent ordering.

0_0_0_0

Morning broke away the spell of night, the stars had gone and the sun touched the earth. Light poured into the rooms of the estate waking everyone in its path. Everyone had gathered in the dinning room to eat but not much else. The room was silent except for the very loud belch that came from Oghran's direction.

"Why dose it have to be morning" Oghran groaned as his ale breath infested the dinning room. Morrigan held her nose.

"Oghran how can you drink ale at this hour?" Wynne groaned stepping back away from the smell.

"Well Jetta didn't … hic…seem to mind" Oghran hiccupped, everyone's heads snapped round at his statement.

"What?" Oghran looked at the stunned company.

All of them seemed to get up and run towards Jetta's room. Alistair bashed the door down but closed it quickly to everyone's displeasure.

"Alistair what are you doing?" Morrigan snapped looking at the Templar who seemed to have frozen and now become bright red. Morrigan sighed and waved a hand in front of Alistair's face and getting no response. Meanwhile Zevran sneaked pasted Morrigan to open the door.

Zevran quietly opened the door, slipping past and closing the door just as quick. As he turned round he was met with a dagger to his throat. The blade was familiar, curved Sliverite that gleamed with a frost enchantment. He followed the blade towards the owner of the blade. Zevran smirked when he saw a few strands of sliver hair drape pass a woman's shoulder.

"Feeling better?" Zevran smiled.

"Haven't I told both you and Alistair to stop spying on me while I get changed, but breaking down my door was taking it too far." Jetta's voice was raspy and her stance was weak but she was awake and trying to get changed. Zevran knew that was a good sign but what she really needed was rest.

"My dear warden, we heard you were awake and rushed to see if what our lovely-ale-breathed-dwarven friend was telling the truth." Zevran shrugged and leaned into the blade.

"He was the one that woke me up" Jetta coughed, she could never handle her ale or any booze for that matter, and lowered her dagger. Zevran couldn't help but try and take a look at Jetta while she was wrapped in nothing but the sheet from the bed.

"Zevran don't even think"

"Too late my dear" Zevran laughed as Jetta went for him with a scream. Zevran caught her, as she pinned him against the door. Zevran smiled at Jetta who was smiling back. The sheet slipped a little from the run up and Zevran could feel her body underneath the sheet. The door started to rock as the others tried to get into the room.

"Jetta are you ok?"

"What's going on?"

"ZEVRAN!"

Alistair voice was the last to be heard but Jetta's dead weight blocked the door from being knocked down.

"At least you make a good door stop" Jetta joked and Zevran laughed. At least she still had her humour. But a glint shone in the corner of Zevran's eye as he spotted Jetta's sword sticking out of the door. When did he miss that? Jetta reached up and pulled the sword out of the door.

"Sorry I had to throw something at Alistair" Jetta smiled and put the sword down. Zevran kept the door closed by digging his feet into the floor and praying that they didn't get Sten to open the door.

"That is fine my dear but please would you get changed so that the others may see that you are fine." Zevran struggled as Jetta laughed and rushed over to the closet and pulled out an onyx black dress. Jetta looked round the room but saw that Zevran had already covered his eyes with some cloth. Though she didn't trust him she thought it best to quickly put on the dress.

Zevran heard the sliding of linen down Jetta's body and fall onto the floor, he was tempted to look to see how her injuries were but the door bashing against his back was keeping him well occupied. He heard Jetta putting on what clothing she found though nothing much else. There were no moans of pain or sharp breaths if she caught her wounds. The door rocked harder as the others tried their best to push open the door.

"YOU BETTER LET US IN YOU DAMN PERVERTED ELF!" Alistair was really mad now and was putting all his strength into opening the door.

"Alistair, please calm yourself" Wynne calmed but her words had no effect. Jetta's scream seemed to anger Alistair beyond the point of reason.

Zevran mean while rolled his eyes from behind the cloth and tried to listen out for Jetta but because of all the screaming and shouting he couldn't make out what she was doing. Suddenly he felt someone's hot breath on his neck and delicate fingers touched his cheek. The surprise paralysed him and he nearly tripped from the next push of the door. The cloth wrapped round his eyes slowly loosened and slipped down. When his eyes adjusted to the bright light he saw Jetta inches from his face, he clearly saw her steel grey eyes and the dark colour of her lips.

"You know you could have just locked the door" Jetta smiled as Zevran snapped out of his trance. He quickly smirked and stood straight ready to let the others in.

"The thought crossed my mind but this was more fun" Zevran opened the door as Alistair fell through the door and flat on to the ground. Jetta giggled even though she tried to hide it. Zevran helped Alistair to his feet and looked at the other companions who were all glaring at Zevran.

"What? You all would have come in while she was changing, I could not have that…"Zevran started only to get punched in the jaw by Alistair. Zevran fell to the floor and looked up at the warrior. Alistair looked down at the elf and was about to punch him again until a small hand wrapped round his wrist and stopped him cold. Alistair looked at the hand and saw Jetta standing next to him with a stern look on her face.

"Is this how everyone acts when I'm not around" Jetta looked round the others who in turn were all looking a little sheepish. Jetta couldn't help but laugh at the sight and ran towards everyone gathering into a big group hug. All laughed and took their time in seeing how Jetta was nearly back to her usual self.

"Wait where is Sten?" Jetta looked up and round the room.

"I think he's still in his room with your Mabari" Leliana spoke.

"It might be wise to see him; he has been worried no matter how much he tried to hide it." Wynne smiled and tended to Zevran now swollen jaw. Jetta nodded and strode out of the room and down the hall.

"Well she seems better" Leliana said brightly.

"She looks more than better" Alistair smiled

"Ella se ve hermosa" Zevran said quietly.

0_0_0_0

Jetta walked slowly down the hall, her injuries weren't fully healed but she wouldn't let that stop her from getting out of bed. She reached the door to Sten's room and knocked slowly.

"Enter" A gruff voice sounded from the other side followed by a bark. Jetta smiled and opened the door. The room was dark only lit by candle light. The curtains had been pulled over the windows and the room smelt of a light sweet smell, a welcome scent from the usual wet dog air. Jetta's eyes wondered round the room and noticed a tall figure in the corner seemingly tending to something out of sight.

A bark came from the other side of the room and as Jetta turned she was nearly knocked over by her lovable Mabari.

"Han get down, that tickles and hurts" Jetta giggled and tried to get away from the licking attack. Han backed off and barked happily. Jetta smiled and laughed as she turned to Sten. Sten had turned round and looked surprised (but to everybody else he would have look exactly the same) Jetta smiled and bowed to Sten who in turn bowed back.

"Kadan, I thought the worst" Sten only seemed to show slight emotion round Jetta.

"It's true my injuries were great but with Wynne's help I managed to get through the worst of it." Jetta saw one of the incense sticks and watched the fight light of the burning glow.

"You're using the incense I bought you, the ones that were from Par Vollen" Jetta looked at Sten who was putting his sword against the wall.

"It relaxed me" Sten admitted

"I'm pleased you are using them" Jetta patted Han on his head who nuzzled her hand in return.

"I shall leave now; I simply came to see if you were alright." Jetta headed for the door but Sten stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder. Jetta turned her head and looked at him; she peered into the Qunari's eyes. Sten faltered slightly and took his hand away from Jetta's shoulder.

"It's good to see you are well enough Kadan" Sten turned and returned to his sword. Han huffed at Sten; Jetta smiled slightly and patted Han on his head.

"Han take care of Sten" Han barked happily and went to lie near Sten's bed. Jetta opened the door and walked out. Sten listened to the door close as he punched the wall.

"Bashera" he muttered.

0_0_0_0_0_0

Jetta went to see Arl Eamon to let him know she was well but was soon ambushed by Anora.

"Finally you are awake" Anora tried to sounded concerned. Jetta simply smiled and bowed, her rouge techniques were good for one thing besides fighting.

"It is good to know that the queen was worried about my health" Jetta said bowing her head low so that the queen wouldn't be able to see the disgust on Jetta's face.

"Rise Warden, as you may have noticed much has happened thanks to your friends" Anora motioned Jetta to walk with her.

"And thanks to the leadership of Alistair your highness" Jetta pointed out.

"I have no doubt that Alistair is biddable enough but even you must see it Jetta Cousland, it would look like you are putting a Grey Warden on the Throne." Anora smirked thinking she had won.

"Not exactly true, I intend to put a man on the throne who knows the Darkspawn and can stop this blight, but I also intend to put a warrior on the throne, not a sliver tongued woman who knows nothing about fighting unlike her crazed father." Jetta challenged Anora, Anora's mask slipped showing her rage, but Jetta stayed calm and turned her back on Anora heading for Arl Eamon's office.

"Cousland, know your place!" Anora shouted. Jetta's spun round making her dress twirl round her legs and waist; she was giving Anora a run for who looked the most queen like.

"I do know my place, I am Teyrna of Highever and Grey Warden of Ferelden, I am Jetta Cousland" with that Jetta turned and walked out of sight of Anora who was now storming into her room.

Jetta sighed and rubbed her forehead, how could they have put her as queen? She walked into Arl Eamon's office and was greeted with a hug from the old man.

"Jetta it is good to see you, Alistair told me you had woken up but were attending to other business" Eamon motioned her to sit. Jetta sat careful not to irritate her wounds.

"It seems Loghain was working with Slavers, Alistair and the others found out while you were recovering" Jetta nodded as she flicked through the slaver documents. Loghain's seal was on each one of them and Rendon Howe's seal was on for extra support.

"Also all our Allies have gathered and we have gained more support from those who sided with Loghain, for example the Bann of Dragon's Peak and Alfstanna the Bann near the Waking Sea." Eamon said as Jetta saw the relief in his eyes.

"It seems my little side tracks while looking for Howe paid off then" Jetta put the papers down and stood up.

"Call the Landsmeet Eamon, I'll get ready" With that Jetta walked out as Arl Eamon prepared. Jetta walked down the hall and spotted Leliana.

"Lil!" Jetta shouted as Leliana rushed over.

"What is it Jetta?" Leliana asked.

"I need your Orlisian advice on style and fashion, and your bard advice on how to conceal weapons" Jetta told her as they walked to her room.

Leliana smiled with delight and took Jetta's hand and rushed her towards Jetta's room.

"I know the perfect thing for you" Jetta now regretted asking Leliana for help.

0_0_0_0_0

Alistair and Zevran spied Leliana pulling Jetta into her room and looked at each other each puzzled by what they saw.

"Girl time" they both said and parted ways, Alistair went to speak with Arl Eamon about the Landsmeet but Zevran had other ideas and headed to the courtyard.

0_0_0_0_0_0

Leliana brushed Jetta's hair while she tied it tightly into a style.

"This style of hair will be able to show off your neck, cause the dress covers you, you'll need to show a bit of flesh" Leliana grinned and giggled while Jetta smiled and read her book.

"As long as I look suitable for the Landsmeet Lil…ouch don't pull so hard" Jetta winced as her head was tugged back and forth.

"Hmmm" Leliana sighed as Jetta looked up.

"What's wrong?" Jetta asked.

"I was wondering how your hair became white; I've only ever seen it in mages in Orlais because of the magic and the Fade but you are not a mage so I'm confused" Leliana explain as Jetta smiled and laughed.

"That's a story that brings back memories." Jetta closed her book and looked at Leliana through the mirror.

"A mage healer came round to see my mother who fell ill; Fergus was put in charge of watching me, I was young I didn't want to sit still and watch him flirt with the maids. So I went to find my mother to see how she was." Jetta continued to smile while Leliana listened.

"I managed to pick the lock on the door and wondered in"

"A rouge even back then" Leliana giggled

"How else was I going to learn, it made grounding me very difficult" both girls laughed.

"But I found my mother sleeping in her bed with vials next to her, they were a pretty colour and it looked like a drink, so I drank it." Jetta giggled more as she shivered.

"Don't move…What was in the vials?" Leliana asked fixing Jetta's hair.

"Lyrium…pure lyrium" Jetta spoke calmly as Leliana nearly dropped the hair brush and pins, at the same time they heard something crash outside the window but decided it might have been a bird.

"But that…you should have died" Leliana spoke with horror.

"That's what the mage said too, turns out all it did to me was make my blue eyes grey and my brown hair white. I like it, it made me different" Jetta smiled up at Leliana who was still in shock from hearing the tale.

"I got yelled at by Fergus for two hours when I woke up and I further one hour from my mother" Tears formed in Jetta's eyes as she spoke about them but wiped them away just as quick.

"There all done, wait till they see you" Leliana smiled as Jetta stared at herself in the mirror.

"Leliana make sure everyone gets to the Landsmeet I'll go when I'm ready" Leliana nodded and headed out of the room.

Jetta stood up and looked at herself.

"I better be ready for this" she said to herself as she picked up the dress and corset and started getting ready.

0_0_0_0_0

Meanwhile Alistair was putting on his armour and making sure he look presentable. A knock on the door alerted him as Leliana peered round.

"Jetta wants everyone to set off to the Landsmeet ahead of her" Leliana told Alistair. Alistair looked puzzled.

"Why would she ask that?" Alistair asked.

"I think she needs time to get herself ready…or beat up someone for spying" Leliana giggled as she closed the door. Alistair stood there for a moment and wondered what she meant until the realisation hit him square in the jaw.

"ZEVRAN!"


	5. Shouts at the Landsmeet

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON AGE THIS IS JUST A FAN FICTION!**

Chapter 5: Shouts at the Landsmeet

Alistair and the other arrived at the palace via a carriage that Arl Eamon had prepared.

"Zevran stop squirming, you brought this on yourself you know" Wynne was trying to reduce the swelling round Zevran's eye. Zevran had a smug grin on his face as he folded his arms.

"But my dear mage it hurts so, may I rest my head on your bosom I wish to cry" Zevran acted dramatically as Wynne rolled her eyes.

"No and it's no wonder why Jetta beats you like this, she's not one that likes to be spied on" Wynne made Zevran back away. Alistair laughed at the scene before he got out of the carriage, the palace would have looked grand before him if it wasn't for the dark clouds above. Birds flew round the tall spires and hounds called from the battlements above. Alistair walked on ahead and opened the doors leading into a small reception room.

"Not very big for a palace" Leliana moaned as she looked round the place. Alistair turned and noticed that she wasn't wearing her usual battle leather armour but a fine silk dress. Her hair was the same but the dress made it seem like she was one of nobility.

"Decided to blend in" Alistair smirked as she turned to him.

"It's not everyday a girl gets to dress up" Leliana gave a small smile and walked on as she talked to the man in charge of the papers. The others passed through and they entered the grand hall, Leliana was taken aback by the grand scale of it. Alistair smiled at her reaction and looked round himself. Nobles had gathered and were discussing matters of the Landsmeet. Arl Eamon touched Alistair's shoulder and told him he was going to the level above so that he could start the Landsmeet.

Alistair watched the crowd as Eamon spoke about Loghain. Zevran stood besides Alistair and gave a heavy sigh.

"She should be here by now" Alistair was starting to get worried about Jetta; it had been over two hours since they left and she was still not there.

"She might need sometime to prepare, being around her own type of people again must shake her" Zevran said and pointed over to the far side of the hall. Loghain stood clapping at Arl Eamon's speech.

"Well played Eamon, but your words are only a blanket over the truth, where is the puppet and the one who pulls the strings" Loghain boasted thinking that the Grey Warden wasn't there, he didn't know what the Grey Warden looked like or who it was but they had to be here. Alistair was getting really nervous now and Zevran tensed at the whispers of the nobles.

"I believe I am right here" A voice rang from the entrance of the grand hall. Everyone looked round to see a woman in a red and black silk dress with velvet running along the edges. The woman walked down the carpeted lane and smiled to everyone looking at her. Her hands neatly placed on her stomach as if she was holding a delicate flower. Her hair tied back and pulled to one side showing the back of the dress exposing her naked back. Alistair felt his cheeks become aflame as he stared at the woman. Zevran stared at her with cat like eyes. Leliana chuckled at them both.

"I'd say Jetta looks beautiful does she not" Leliana whispered to them.

"She looks like a…different woman" Alistair's voice caught in his throat while Zevran remind quiet while his eyes scanned Jetta's body. The dress did cover a lot of her flesh except for her back and neck.

Jetta suppressed a chuckled at the sight of them both as she looked round the room. Her mask was fixed in place.

"Lords and Ladies of the Landsmeet hear me. I am Jetta Cousland, daughter of Bryce Cousland Teyrn of Highever" Jetta started as her voice sounded clear. She thanked her mother for giving her speech lessons even if she fell asleep for most of them.

"Aren't the Cousland's dead?" A voice sounded from above, Jetta recognised the voice as the Bann near towards Orzammar. She smiled but her eyes shot him a glare.

"Not all died that night, my lord" Jetta bowed and returned to the rest of her audience.

"Loghain claims that Arl Eamon and I will put a puppet on the throne, but he is no better. He intends to put someone on the throne that has no royal blood and will do everything he commands. In truth he wants to be on the throne but what better way than command the country from the shadows." Jetta spoke and pointed to Loghain. Everyone looked at her and consider her words. Alistair saw Eamon smiling but something told Alistair that what she just said was a short version of what she was planning.

"I come to you not as a Grey Warden but I come to you as a woman of Ferelden. I was born here and grew up in this country; I have seen its struggles and seen its victories. This country must stand united now to defeat not only the Blight but the corruption of the people who say they govern it or protect us" Jetta turned to face all the people but glared at Loghain.

"Strong words from a woman who knows nothing of government" Loghain tried to tug at her nerves but he saw it didn't work.

"Dwarven politics are more complicated than ours" Jetta smirked as she was rewarded with a few quiet chuckles from some lower nobles near her. Loghain grew impatient and she wasn't backing down.

"You have no proof of anything you claim" Loghain cried and Jetta turned away from him and pulled out documents.

"You Loghain were selling Ferelden elves into slavery to Tervinter Slavers and getting paid for the deed. These documents show this, your seal on each document along with Arl Rendon Howe'" Jetta sneered as she waved the papers to the audience who became to mutter loudly at the accusation.

"Documents can be forged…"Loghain started.

"But seals can not" Jetta told him, Loghain backed off a little.

"On every seal in a small engraved mark within the actual seal and this prevents anything beginning forged. I have studied the seals and the mark of King Cailan is present, you approved these documents" Jetta handed them to the nearest noble as they looked and started to pass them round.

"Not only that you allowed Rendon Howe to torture and imprison people so that they would side with you" Jetta continued, Loghain saw his opportunity.

"And you murdered him; there is no excuse for butchering a man in his own home" Loghain pointed out.

"A bold statement from a man who sent a Blood mage to kill Arl Eamon" Jetta glared at Loghain as gasps and shouts shook the room. Loghain crumble under Jetta's gaze.

0_0_0_0

Time passed as Jetta and Loghain shouted from one end of the room to the other. Loghain trying to take the upper hand but Jetta took it back too easily. Other nobles spoke out against Loghain about the torture and the blood mage, the Chantey wasn't impressed either. After Loghain shouted at Jetta asking about Anora, she appeared and told the people to support her father instead of the Grey Wardens. Jetta wasn't done yet she knew the whispers of the maids too well and it was her best card to play.

"Lords and Ladies, I ask you this, the royal blood line is important to our country." Jetta looked round and the nobles nodded.

"A member of the royal blood line lives within Alistair, a warrior and a man of Ferelden. But Anora is not; she married into the family and only has a title. You know that she will not re-marry because she will still be in mourning for her late husband, that alone means that she will not carry on her line" Anora froze as she heard Jetta's words and Loghain looked at Anora.

"But not only that if she did re-marry, she wouldn't be able to give you an heir because she is barren" Jetta spoke as the room froze, Alistair saw Eamon nearly fall of the level above in shock as the nobles stood in horror of the information.

"YOU LIE!" Loghain shouted, but Jetta turned to him.

"Cousland's do not lie" Jetta spoke as the room became an uproar. Anora crumbled at the truth and Jetta looked on.

"With Alistair you have a chance of him marrying and having a child. Choose Alistair and he will lead you out of this Blight and lead Ferelden into the future" Jetta finished as the noble's appalled her. Jetta bowed and looked at Loghain who was comforting Anora. Jetta stood still as the nobles decided who to side with.

"The nobles will now say who they side with" the announcer shouted as the nobles gathered. The air was thick with tension and Alistair and the others were praying to the Maker that everything was going to go their way. Jetta stood still with her eyes closed listening to the voices around her. One by one the nobles sounded there votes.

"Waking Seas stands with the Grey Wardens"

"Dragon's Peek supports the Wardens"

"The Warden helped me with a personal matter, I stand with her"

Each one uplifted Jetta's heart as their voices sounded but she made no movement.

"I throw my lot in with the Warden's, Maker help us"

Jetta opened her eyes and saw that Loghain was slowly loosing his temper.

"We all support the Warden, the Blight is coming we need the Wardens" The nobles cheered as Leliana and Wynne hugged and cheered at their victory.

"She's got a knack for this hasn't she" Zevran said quietly to Alistair, who nodded as he smiled at their victory.

"ENOUGH!" Loghain cried and glared at Jetta.

"You come in here and slander my name and my daughter's name through the ground and all you do is stand there, and everyone cheers for you while they were they ones defending this country as the Orlisian troops burnt fields and rapped your wives" Loghain had lost it and Jetta slowly walked towards him.

"Loghain you have lost step down" Jetta said calmly but Loghain glared at her more with his aged and tired eyes.

"No I will not" Loghain drew his sword and pointed it at Jetta, Alistair and Zevran went to defend her but Leliana held them back.

"Leliana she hasn't got any weapons, she can't fight him" Alistair pleaded but Leliana gave a minx smile.

"Jetta isn't that helpless Alistair" They all looked at Jetta who stood firm against Loghain sword.

"Will you fight me yourself or will you have a champion fight for you?" Loghain scanned Jetta and saw that she was completely unarmed.

"I'll fight you myself" Jetta smiled as gasps were heard from the crowd.

"Okay she's lost it" Zevran thought to himself.

"The rules will be determined by the members of the Landsmeet" Loghain declared as he dropped his sword and walked a distance away from Jetta.

"It shall be a test of arms, the victor will be granted the full respect and cooperation of the Landsmeet" one of the Banns cried. Jetta bowed to the agreement and watched Loghain closely.

"I guess it comes down to you or me who the nation will follow" Loghain sighed.

"That it does" Jetta agreed.

The room fell silent as each noble backed away from Jetta and Loghain. Loghain began to circle Jetta, but Jetta did not move she simply watched each step he took.

Over in the corner Zevran climbed on of the pillars to get a better look at what was happening. The others tried to reach over the head of the nobles to see what was happening but instead relied on Zevran to give information.

"Zevran what is happening?" Wynne asked as Alistair pushed past to go stand with Arl Eamon.

"Nothing, she's just standing there" Zevran watched hoping that Jetta knew what she was doing, he worried about her injuries and the fact that she was unarmed didn't quieten his heart.

Jetta listened to the footfalls of Loghain and heard his blade cut through the air. Loghain stepped into her eye line; the glint of his armour gave away his position as he went to strike at her head. Jetta quickly slid down doing the splits in the process as Loghain's blade swooped pasted her head. Jetta smiled up at Loghain, her rouge fighter inside her had come out to play as the diplomatic side of her was repressed. Jetta quickly got to her feet and rolled out of the way of the next strike.

"This is getting in the way" Jetta stood up and turned towards Loghain who was puzzled about how she managed to dodge his attack so quickly. Jetta grabbed the skirt of her dress and started to pull. The skirt flew off her leg like a cape and revealed her legs covered by a short skirt with two daggers strapped to the inside of her thighs as a belt hung from her small waist.

Zevran nearly fell from the pillar when he saw the sight of Jetta nearly stripping off her clothes for most of Ferelden nobility. Alistair turned red at the slight and had to cover his nose to stop the sudden urge to have a nose bleed. Jetta drew one dagger from her thigh and waited for Loghain to charge. As expected he did and flew at Jetta bringing his sword above his head. Jetta backed away and used a pillar to propel herself into the air as she took out some small knives from behind her back and threw them as they planted themselves straight into Loghain's shoulders between his armour. Jetta landed on the ground and ran up behind him as was about to place her dagger to his throat, Loghain turned putting all his power into an arm sweep knocking Jetta away just in time. Jetta flew across the room and landed near the wall.

"Ouch" Jetta panted and held her chest; her injuries had reopened from the blow as blood stained her clothing. She managed to get herself up and watched Loghain, he didn't waste any time he charged towards her and was about to plunge his blade into her shoulder until she simply stepped side ways and the blade went straight through her arm. Jetta cried in pain as she felt Loghain move the blade through her arm trying to get it out of the wall behind her.

Zevran paled as he saw what move she was using, she was using one of the Crows famed moves, but he had never used it or shown it to her. As Jetta cried in pain Zevran heart skipped several beats. Alistair nearly went over the railing to help but was stopped by Eamon.

"Alistair no she has to do this" Eamon tried to assure him but Alistair was paler than the moon when it was full. Loghain tried to get his sword out of Jetta's arm but she slid along the blade and took out her other dagger from her leg, as she hooked her leg round Loghain's she dug her heel into the back of his knee making him buckle as she brought the dagger blade to his neck and pressed the edge to his skin. Loghain looked up in fear, he was defeated and he took little damage compared to Jetta.

"I…I yield" Loghain stammered, Jetta glared at him. Anora rushed over and knelt down by her father.

"Warden, you've won, put your weapon away" Anora ordered. Jetta moved her eyes from Loghain to Anora and glared at her.

"You don't order me Anora; this man deserves to die for his crimes against the Grey Wardens and the crimes against Ferelden" Jetta spoke calmly, but her vision was become blurry from the blood lost.

"I'm glad to have faced one so worthy, and I know I will leave this world knowing that Ferelden will be in good hands" Loghain sighed in acceptance of his fate. In one swift movement Jetta drew the dagger across Loghain's neck and watched him flump to the ground. Anora screamed and cried out for her father. Jetta staggered away as she pulled the sword out of her arm. Wynne rushed over and started using healing magic on her arm.

"You are getting too many scars young lady" Wynne mothered. Jetta smiled and laughed a little.

"It's who I am" Jetta felt her arm knitting itself back together and forming into a scar. She looked up at the others until her eyes fell on Zevran and Alistair. They both looked as pale as each other but she gave them a look that said she would tell them everything when they got back to the estate.

0_0_0_0

With the Landsmeet over and Alistair now King, with an unexpected twist, everyone headed back to the estate. It was nearly dusk when Jetta looked out of the window of the carriage, her eyes felt heavy and her body felt limp. Leliana looked over at Jetta and sighed.

"What's wrong Lil?" Jetta asked still looking out of the window.

"Oh nothing, just that you've ruined a beautiful dress" Leliana chuckled and Jetta smiled as she looked down at the red stripe going down the front of her chest while the arm was stained and ripped.

"I tried to dodge Lil but when my wound reopened I felt my strength slip slightly" Jetta leaned back in her seat and sighed as she rubbed her head.

"Where did you learn those moves? You've never used them before" Leliana asked as she looked at Jetta. Jetta smiled and gave a light laugh.

"Don't tell Zevran" Jetta looked into Leliana's eyes, Leliana nodded in response.

"There was an Antivan Crow in the market, I did some things for him that helped me in the Landsmeet, and in return he gave me some training." Jetta rubbed her head more.

"He worked me hard but I got through it, he said I might have made a good Crow and I should think about joining…but I turned that offer down, I couldn't do that to Zevran he's been running away from them. If I joined them he would have been right back where he started" Jetta sighed and took off her dagger from her thigh. Leliana nodded as she leaned back in her seat.

"I guess it's good you got the training then, being up against Loghain wasn't easy"

"Rouges going up against a warrior are never good unless you have dodging skill" Jetta laughed as Leliana chuckled.

The carriage halted outside the estate and Jetta got out with the help of Leliana. Arl Eamon was more than happy and looked like he had been celebrating already. Jetta chuckled at the old man as he cried with joy as he waved a bottle of wine round the place splashing Alistair and Wynne.

Everyone walked into the estate and maids started to prepare a celebration gathering. Jetta didn't see why they needed to celebrate and was worried about the gathering Darkspawn near Redcliff. She headed off to her room thinking that resting might be a good idea.

0_0_0_0

Sounds of music woke Jetta from her slumber. Singing faintly seeped through her door as Jetta buried her head into the pillow.

"No I want to sleep" Jetta shouted into her pillow muffling her voice. But the music and laughter kept her awake.

"Ugh…fine you want me up...I'm up!" Jetta cried as she stormed over to her closet and took out her armour. She slipped on the leather gloves and boots and adjusted her chest in her armour as she braided her hair in its usual style and set off.

As she opened the door to the hall, she saw the nobles who had supported her in the Landsmeet. Leliana was singing as the musicians played. Jetta heard the lyrics being Orlisian and looked further round the room; she spotted Oghran downing what looked to be his tenth pint of ale as Wynne sipped her wine. Alistair was talking to Arl Eamon and Lady Isolde, Zevran was flirting with other women. Jetta rolled her eyes and wandered about the room greeting nobles. She hated parties, she'd always have to wear her mask and be smiling all the time.

Leliana spotted Jetta, waving to Jetta to come over. Jetta did as she was told and met with Leliana after she had done singing.

"Jetta you must sing for everyone" Leliana said with a stained voice.

"How long have you been singing Lil?" Jetta passed her some water as she smiled.

"Quiet a while but I've been waiting for you to show up, you have to sing for everyone" Leliana gulped the water and tried to drag Jetta to the stage. Jetta pulled back as her face blushed.

"Lil you know I don't sing" Jetta tried to hide her face.

"You did for Connor" Leliana gave a small minx smile.

"That was a lullaby I used to sing for him…fine" Jetta gave up after Leliana tried her puppy eyes, Jetta knew that she wasn't going to win. She leaned forward towards Leliana and told her what tune to play. Leliana looked at her in surprise but nodded as she took the lute from one of the musicians. Jetta got up on stage as everyone started to notice her. Jetta couldn't help but blush, Leliana started to play the lute and the first few notes made Jetta close her eyes and focus on her voice. She brought her hands to her heart and took a deep breath.

"_La cadena de temblores de un arco tenso  
Su corazón está inquieto por la luz de la luna,"_

"_La belleza de una hoja afilada  
Tu perfil, muy similar a su borde,"_

"_El verdadero corazón se esconde detrás de la tristeza y la ira  
Los espíritus de la selva lo saben  
Sólo el Mononoke  
Sólo el Mononoke"_

Zevran turned as he heard the Antivan song, it was a song that he hadn't Heard in a long time. Jetta's voice sounded through out the room. Alistair watched her hearing her voice, surprised that Jetta could sing because she had always said she couldn't. Everyone was silent and watching Jetta, her blush deepened as she felt everyone's eyes on her. She focused on her voice more and the words of the song. Tears ran down her face as she hit the high notes slowly making her hands reach out towards the sky.

"_The trembling string of a taut bow  
Your Heart is unsettled by the Moonlight"_

"The beauty of a sharp blade  
Thy profile, very much like its edge"

"The true heart hides behind the sorrow and anger  
the spirits of the forest know it  
Only the Mononoke  
Only the Mononoke"

Jetta held the last note as Leliana finished the tune. As Jetta stopped and looked round the room at the faces of the nobles and her companions, she wondered if she could turn any redder from the blush she already had. As the room erupted into a loud applause Jetta couldn't believe that they liked her singing. She bowed and smiled as she left the stage leaving a bewildered Leliana holding the lute. Jetta made her way towards the shadows at the back of the hall till someone grabbed her wrist.

"Jetta" Alistair pulled her round to face him.

Jetta spun and looked at Alistair with shock on her face.

"I thought you said you couldn't sing" Alistair grinned trying to lighten the mood. Jetta pouted as he did.

"I just don't like singing, I sound horrible" Jetta looked down at the ground.

"You think that was horrible singing? Jetta you were amazing" Alistair grabbed her shoulders and shook her a little. Jetta looked at him with wide eyes; did he really just say she was amazing?

"You lie really badly" Jetta smirked.

"I'm not lying, I could never lie about something amazing as that" Alistair let her go and smiled, she seemed better. Jetta smiled and kissed him lightly on his cheek.

"Thank you Alistair…I'm just going to go outside, I need some air" Jetta point to the door as Alistair touched his cheek and smiled. He watched Jetta walk out of the room, watching her swaying hips move side to side.

"Snap out of it…you're not a sex fiend like that elf" Alistair shook his head and wandered by to the party. Jetta stepped outside and felt the night air on her face. She smiled as the air whipped through her hair. The music and laughter faded into the distance as she stared up at the night sky. Night sounds cried out to her as she walked down the steps into the courtyard. A twinge ran through her spine as she felt like someone was watching her.

"Zevran do you want to get beat up again?" Jetta smiled as she looked into the shadows. Zevran stepped out of the shadows and smirked.

"My dear Jetta how you detect me so fast" Zevran asked.

"Your footfalls don't do your stealth justice" Jetta smirked as she turned to him.

"I will practice then…but first I need to talk to you" Zevran became serious suddenly as he closed the gap between them.

"What is it Zev?" Jetta asked as she watched him.

"Two questions, first the fight with Loghain and those moves and secondly your voice and that's song…who, what, when and how?" Zevran counted on his nimble fingers as Jetta slowly started to smile and hold down a giggle.

"First Zevran, those fighting skills I picked up from you and your training" she leaned over and poked him on his forehead.

"And secondly, my sister-in-law Orianna was Antivan, she taught me that song when I had to calm Oren down when he was small" Jetta fought back the tears as she remembered singing to little Oren, calming his wails.

"But your voice, you have a gift, why not share it instead of putting your life on the line all the time?" Zevran asked as he touched her shoulder.

"Cause I hated singing, my mother made me take singing lessons and…the teacher was worse than you at trying to take me into his room…perverted old man" Jetta shuddered.

"Come now you know I would treat you like a woman" Zevran started but her raised eyebrow told him to stop.

"But…you can't just hate singing because of your teacher surly" Zevran stroked her arm slowly. Jetta sighed as she looked out on to the court yard.

"I hate singing in front of people, you saw how red I became" Jetta covered her cheeks with her hands as Zevran chuckled.

"Fair enough, but your fighting…I did not teach you those moves" Zevran became serious again and it annoyed Jetta, she preferred him to be flirty or actually try and drag her into his tent.

"I spiced up the moves a little and did a bit of my own training" Jetta waved him off and headed back for the estate.

Zevran didn't go after her but he knew she was lying to protect him. He was about to wander off to the pearl until her head someone come running back. As he turned he saw Jetta running towards him, he was puzzled as she looked into his eyes.

"I did this for Alistair so I'll do this for you since you kinda made me happy" Jetta blushed as she leaned close to him and kissed him lightly on his cheek. She blushed harder and ran off back into the estate. Zevran stood there trying to think what happened.

"Jetta you secret minx you" Zevran chuckled.

_**A/N: song is taken from the anime film "Princess Mononoke" beautiful song and I wanted it to be different from the usual eleven songs**_


	6. Drunk or Drugged

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON AGE THIS IS A FAN FICTION!**

Chapter 6: Drunk or Drugged?

It took several days for the party to quickly get to Redcliff from Denerim. The sun was high and heated in the sky above as the group travelled down the steep hill. Jetta thought she saw smoke coming from the village up ahead but as her feet closed the distance both her and Alistair stopped dead.

"What's wrong?" Wynne asked as she looked at both of them. Suddenly Jetta's rouge abilities kicked in as she raced down the hill using the slope to gain speed. She drew her weapons and quickly was out of sight of the others.

"She's got to stop doing that" Oghran complained as he heaved his maul over his head.

"Darkspawn are up ahead" Alistair told them as he brought out his sword and shield. They all raced down the hill to catch up with Jetta only to find her stood among dead bodies of Hurlocks. Jetta was covered in blood as she looked down at them checking that each one was clearly dead.

"Awww you took away all the fun" Oghran complained more but Jetta looked at him and smiled.

"There are more down there Oghran" Jetta pointed with her sword.

"Well I'm off; I need to bash some heads!" Oghran ran down the road giving an all out battle cry.

"Shouldn't we help him" Leliana asked.

"Let him have some fun for a while" Jetta searched the bodies of one of the Hurlocks. She sighed when she didn't find anything.

"What's up Jetta?" Alistair kneeled down ask to her, as he looked over the beast.

"They didn't put up a fight, usually they would" Jetta scratched her head with her blood stained hand, streaking her hair with red. Zevran made her stop before she ruined her hair completely.

"You did sneak up on them my dear, and then proceeded to hack them up" Zevran chuckled.

"I've done it like that before Zev and after I kill one, others would be on my hide straight away." Jetta stood up and started to walk down the hill towards the village to help Oghran.

0_0_0_0

They reached the courtyard of Castle Redcliff and fought off the Darkspawn that hindered their way in. As they dealt with the last of them, the ground shook beneath their feet. Closer and closer it came, As Jetta looked up she saw an Ogre approaching them with great speed. Its smell was enough to knock people out, the scent was like steaming vomit on a hot day mixed with an aroma no one would be able to describe, but its grunting and loud breathing added to it horrid image. Jetta looked round for something till her eyes fell on Sten.

"STEN!" Jetta ran over to him, as he looked between her and the ogre that was threatening to clobber Zevran.

"Sten throw me at the ogre" Jetta pointed to the ogre.

"Kadan…" Sten did as he was ordered and picked Jetta up by her waist. His hand moulded round her small frame like nothing but air to him. He turned her on to her side with one hand on her stomach while the other held her legs firm. He spun round to get the thrust he needed and released her at the ogre. Jetta soared through the air, as the ogre raised its arm to squash Zevran; Jetta held out her dagger and plunged it into the ogre's armpit. The smell nearly made Jetta vomit when the air hit her nose; she dug her dagger into the ogre's flesh and brought her sword into its chest. She climbed up the ogre jabbing her weapons into it until she reached its head and planted her dagger firmly into its skull. The ogre's cry became silent as it started to fall; Jetta lost her footing on the massive creature as it started to fall to the ground. She quickly pulled out of her weapons and jumped off the ogre and was about to hit the ground below till a pair of arms caught her as they guided her towards a body. Jetta looked up and saw Alistair holding Jetta close to his armoured body. Jetta felt the blush gather in her face as she looked up at her kingly hero. Alistair looked down at Jetta and saw that she was red as her chest heaved from her heavy breathing.

"Jetta your crazy you know that" Alistair smiled trying to focus on Jetta's face instead of her chest.

"I…I thought it was a good idea at the time" Jetta squirmed out of Alistair's arms. Alistair smiled as he put Jetta down; she straightened out her armour and started to talk to the guard. Zevran walked up to Alistair and shot him a glare but smirked at the same time.

"Nice catch" Zevran simply put as Alistair folded his arms.

"Mad cause you didn't do it?" Alistair bit back.

"My dear friend Alistair, I'm taking my time" Zevran walked on ahead of the others, entering the grand hall. Alistair watched them as he noticed Sten with Han.

"Sten what's wrong?" Alistair asked, Sten sighed.

"She asked me to throw her, Kadan she's becoming more reckless" Sten spoke in his low gruff voice.

"So I'm not alone in thinking that" Alistair admitted as he scratched his head.

"I fear she's going to do something worse than reckless" Sten stood as Han gave a small whimper. Alistair patted Han on his head.

"We'll protect her Sten, don't worry, I have to protect her now" Alistair said as he started to walk up the steps with Han and Sten in toe.

0_0_0_0

"So the horde is marching to Denerim after all" Jetta sighed as Alistair walked into the room.

"What's going on" Alistair asked as Eamon, Teagan and Riordan bowed in his presence.

"Oh don't do that, not yet anyway" Alistair spoke with a flat tone. Jetta smiled when he glanced at her. Jetta nodded and pointed to Riordan, Alistair nodded in understanding and looked at Riordan.

"What do you know?" Alistair asked.

"The horde is heading towards Denerim…and the Archdemon is at the head of the horde" Riordan told as Alistair sighed and Jetta rubbed her head.

"Couldn't it have stayed in the Deep Roads a bit longer" Jetta joked as Riordan gave a faint smile.

"How long till the army is ready?" Alistair ruffled his hair and breathed deeply.

"By daybreak" Eamon answered.

"Good then lets get a good nights rest…Jetta you should too after being thrown at the ogre" Alistair tapped Jetta shoulder who nodded.

"Alistair wait in my room…I need to talk to you…about something" Jetta looked down as Alistair blushed a little.

"As you wish Jetta" Alistair wandered to her room and waited. He wondered what she wanted to talk to him about, wait she said her room and looked at her feet while she said it…could it be? Alistair grinned as he opened the door heading towards the second floor stairwell. Zevran was on the other side flipping his dagger up and down in his hand.

"Is Jetta done yet?" Zevran asked not looking at Alistair.

"Not yet I think she's talking to Riordan…why?" Alistair asked.

"Just wondering" Zevran shrugged and headed off upstairs. Alistair groaned and headed towards Jetta's room.

Meanwhile Jetta and Riordan were in deep conversation about how the taint was needed to kill the Archdemon and how a Grey warden will need to kill the dragon and die in the process. To Riordan's surprise Jetta didn't seem to be shocked.

"Jetta you aren't bothered by this?" Riordan asked.

"I thought as much, ever since I've had the taint I've always wondered; this had crossed my mind a few times." Jetta told him as she stared at her hand. Jetta sighed and looked at Riordan.

"I'll tell Alistair…he deserves to know" Jetta began to walk off but Riordan touched her shoulder.

"Do not rush to end your life…the burden will be mine to take" Riordan saw the pain in her eyes and heart.

"If you die then it is my duty to take the blow myself, Alistair is king and the country needs him" Jetta started.

"I am just a Grey Warden"

"You're his future queen, isn't that what Eamon said, that you being a Cousland would make the throne stronger" Riordan tried to make her see reason.

"Eamon wants Alistair to have an heir, I can't give him that no matter how much we try…I'd rather die a virgin killing the Archdemon than a depressed queen who can't get pregnant and die alone in the Deep Roads" Jetta argued well and Riordan stepped back.

"I'm sorry Jetta I thought you and Alistair…were…"

"We aren't…I can't choose between them…" Jetta ran out of the room leaving Riordan with a secret she kept locked within her heart.

0_0_0_0

Jetta walked up the stairs but was stopped by Morrigan. Morrigan looked like she had a plan.

"Whatever it is I don't want to hear it Morrigan, I'd like to go to my room" Jetta tried to push past.

"I know a way for you to live tomorrow" Morrigan started as Jetta sighed and looked at her.

"Let me hear your plan." Jetta backed down.

"I know a ritual, of old magic, if preformed on the eve of battle during the night all grey wardens will survive and you will live as a hero." Morrigan started off strong.

"Get to the point Morrigan" Jetta wanted this to be over.

"Convince Alistair to lay with me tonight and with that a child will be con…" Morrigan stopped as Jetta slapped her across the face. Jetta had never done this to Morrigan before; usually they would be laughing and giggling and making potions together, but this time she was talking about sleeping with Alistair. Morrigan looked shocked as Jetta looked angered.

"You…want me to…ask him to sleep with you…get you pregnant just so I can leave as a hero?" Jetta was going over the edge, if she was a mage with this amount of rage she would already be an abomination by now. Morrigan saw the fear and pure anger in her eyes.

"I'm asking you to live" Morrigan started to say.

"And how would I use the life you save?" Jetta pointed out.

"Live with that idiot, marry him do whatever you'd live with the man you love" Morrigan pointed out nearly shouting. Jetta couldn't fight that, she would live with him but there was another.

"I can't do that to them" tears formed in her eyes. "I can't do as you ask Morrigan, if that's all you ever needed from me then leave and live the life I saved from Flemeth" Jetta couldn't hold back the tears as Morrigan looked shocked at the answer she received.

"Why will you not let me save you?" Morrigan asked calmly.

"You say that you need to have sex with Alistair for this ritual to work, how I can ask him that when he loves me and we haven't even slept together. I will not use him like that!" Jetta cried harder, Morrigan felt the urge to comfort her, everyone in the camp thought that Jetta had slept with both Zevran and Alistair, with the way she'd always flirt with Zevran for everyone to see and blushed like a little village girl when Alistair was near by or talking to her. But for her to admit that she was still a virgin and Morrigan asking of the ritual she saw where she went wrong.

"Weakness" Morrigan thought and pushed pasted Jetta to start to disappear.

"Jetta answer me this. Who out of Zevran and Alistair do you love?" Morrigan didn't turn to face her but listened to her breathing. Jetta smiled as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"I love them both, if I chose one I would hurt the other and I cannot do that. They will not share me so how can I choose. Funny how the emotion love works, I guess what you say is true…love is a weakness" Jetta disappeared up the stairs leaving Morrigan with what she said.

"When we live in a world where men are idiots, your feelings are not stupid." Morrigan transformed into a dog and ran off into the night.

0_0_0

Jetta wiped her eyes and calmed her breathing. She took out her polished dagger and checked her reflection by the candle light. Her eyes were still a little red and puffy but she could say she was tired or something.

"I'm sorry everyone" she thought to herself. Jetta continued up the stairs and peered round the corner as she got to the top. Zevran was waiting outside her door; Jetta slightly blushed at what she had told Morrigan and Riordan but shook her head getting rid of any thoughts that clouded her mind. She walked up the stairs into Zevran's line of sight, she stretched and roller her shoulders making them crack. Zevran's' ears heard the unattractive sounds and looked at Jetta.

To Zevran she looked tired and ready to collapse, but her eyes told a different story, the redness of her delicate eyes told him much, she had been crying.

"Hmm. Zevran could you do a favour?" Jetta asked him as she rested against her door.

"Anything for you my dear" Zevran answered as his lip curled slightly.

"Could you give me one of your Antivan massages, my shoulders are so tight" Jetta cracked her left shoulder again as she stretched. Zevran's eyes glimmered as she stretched.

"It would seem your back might also need some of my attention" Zevran spoke low ready to hold her by her hips but she stopped him and grabbed his hands.

"Great we'll do it in my room" Jetta opened the door and dragged him into her room.

"Jetta…we don't need to…" Zevran paused as he saw Alistair standing by the fire in Jetta's room.

"Oh yes and the three of us are going to have a talk" Jetta piped as she flicked her hair and locked the door. Zevran and Alistair looked at her in shock as she planted the key down her bra. Zevran smiled at her little trick and wondered when he could get the key later. Jetta walked over to her chest, swaying her hips as she walked. She opened the chest and bent over looking through it.

Alistair and Zevran glared at each other but took little glances at Jetta's ass as she searched through her items.

"Jetta…what are you planning?" Alistair asked her trying to tear his eyes away from her perfectly toned ass.

"Well…I need to talk to you about what Riordan said but also I'd like to celebrate before we go into battle" Jetta stood up arching her back slightly as she pulled out three glasses and two bottles of the finest Antivan wine. Zevran saw she was acting more sensually than usual but he didn't mind. He spotted the label on the bottles and grinned.

"This is not cheap wine my dear, where did you get it?" Zevran took one of the bottles from Jetta who smiled a cheeky smile.

"I got it from Rendon Howe…he wasn't going to need it any more" Jetta took the bottle back and went over to the small table.

"But Jetta you throw up round any drink besides water" Alistair pointed out.

"I'd thought I might try this, you never know right" Jetta said still pouring out the wine.

"You run away from Oghran every time he comes near you with ale" Zevran pointed out again. This was getting on Jetta's nerves.

"Am I not allowed to try it?" she asked calmly.

"I'm not having you throw up Jetta Alistair started to walk over to her.

"Fine, I'll have water but you two are having the wine, I'm treating you" Jetta gave a minx smile as she pasted them the two glasses partly filled with wine. Zevran and Alistair both took theirs and smiled at the fact they had won the little argument. Zevran took a sip and marvelled at the taste. Alistair did the same but shuddered as the wine slivered down his throat.

"What did Riordan tell you" Alistair asked getting straight to the point and Jetta's smile faded from her lips.

"You both might want to sit down." Jetta waved her hand towards her bed since there were no chairs. They did, though keeping their distance as she sat on top of the chest and drank her water slowly. Jetta's eyes became dark as her grip slowly tightened round the glass.

"The taint is the reason why Grey Wardens are needed" Jetta's voice was shaky. Alistair touched her arm to calm her; it did little to do so.

"The Archdemon can be killed like any other Darkspawn, but when a normal person kills it the soul of the Archdemon travels to the nearest Darkspawn and the blight would continue or start all over again." Jetta took another gulp of her water as Zevran and Alistair took a drink from their wine. Alistair shook his head as she tried to focus, he felt his head becoming slightly dizzy. Zevran rubbed his eyes slowly, he felt like a headache was coming, but he tried to focus on Jetta.

"But if a Grey Warden was to strike the killing blow, the soul of the Archdemon would travel into the Grey Warden…" Jetta paused. Alistair paled he knew from Chantry that two souls could not handle being in one body without one of them taking over, that's how mages become abominations. Jetta sighed and took another gulp.

"But two soul can't inhabit one body, and so while the soul of the Archdemon dies…so does the Grey Warden" Jetta finished as her eyes became too dark. Alistair paled at what he heard and started to shake, he took a gulp of the wine finishing it quickly to calm his nerves.

"The Grey Warden who kills the Archdemon dies no matter what?" Alistair asked, his vision become all too blurry. Zevran drank his wine quickly, as he watched Jetta stay silent and still.

"Is there no way to stop this _mi pasión_?" Zevran asked as he reached out to touch Jetta's arm finding that he started to see two of her.

"No…there isn't…"Jetta buried her head so that they didn't see her tears, she dropped the glass onto the floor hearing it shatter as it hit the stone beneath.

"But…you can't…be talking…" Alistair didn't know if he was drunk or what but he felt woozy.

"Riordan said he'd take the blow because he's the oldest but…I have doubts" Jetta looked up at them acting as if nothing was wrong with them. Zevran felt his head spinning as he dropped his glass onto the floor; next think he knew everything went black. Alistair saw Zevran fall onto the bed but before he could make a witty comment, his eyes closed and he let the darkness engulf him.

Jetta looked at them both pasted out and gave a small smile. As she got up she moved them on to the bed so that they wouldn't have any muscle pains later on. Jetta sighed as she looked at them peacefully sleeping.

"At least it worked, they won't remember anything" Jetta went over to the desk and pulled out parchment quill and ink and started to write something down.

0_0_0_0

Jetta put the two slips of parchment in her pack as she started to strip off her leather armour. Wade had done a good job on the armour making it easy to slip on and off. Jetta stripped down to her small clothes and placed her armour on its stand. She turned to the two men on her bed and walked over to them.

"I'll strip them it might help then I they think of something" Jetta started to take Alistair clothing off his broad chest and arms. This was the first time Jetta had truly looked at Alistair's featured and blushed as she felt her legs begin to shake.

"Got to focus" Jetta told herself as she started to take off his boots. She tossed his clothing to the side of her bed where he would be able to find it and blushed harder when he was down to his small clothes. She didn't know how to do this next but bit her lip and took them off; she closed her eyes as she did but opened them to see his naked form.

"Sweet Maker, give me strength" Jetta said to herself as she felt her heart race, she looked over at Zevran and started to do the same. Again stripping the elf down to his small clothes Jetta's heart was nearly jumping out of her chest as she stared at them.

"Andraste's dimpled butt cheeks, why are you two so…attractive even when drugged" Jetta complained to herself as she unlaced Zevran small clothes and took them off. As she looked at them she felt her body heat rise but took off her small clothes. She picked her bra up and placed it in Alistair's hand while she placed her breeches in Zevran's.

"Hopefully this might fool them" Jetta thought as she sighed and started to lie between them. Their body heat shielded her from the coldness of the room. As she shed a single tear she took Zevran's and Alistair's hand and held them across her chest, letting sleep take her she prayed to the Maker she was doing the right thing.

_**A/N: I know it doesn't go along the story but I thought I'd spice it up a little, hope you like it please review **_


	7. Battle of the heart

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON AGE THIS IS ONLY A FAN FICTION!**

**WARNING: CONTAINS MINOR SEXUAL CONTENT**

Chapter 7: The battle of the heart.

As day break approached the cold air whipped through the window and round the room. Alistair groaned as he started to wake up and rolled over on to his side hooking his arm round what he thought was his pillow. But as Alistair adjusted his head his nose caught the scent of lavender and thyme as he buried his head into something soft. A smile plastered his lips as he pulled the pillow closer only to feel something warm across his chest running all the way down his body. He started to open his eyes, his blurry vision started to clear as a tanned figure came into view. Alistair's eyes snapped open when he saw Zevran lying next to him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?" Alistair shouted as Zevran snapped open his eyes and looked at the baffled man. Zevran rubbed his head as he slowly sat up.

"You mean what you are doing in my bed" Zevran groaned.

"No…wait why are you naked?" Alistair looked at Zevran and then looked at his own body.

"Why am I naked?" Alistair asked himself.

"Well there might be a simple answer to that my dear friend Alistair" Zevran smiled as he looked at the blushing Templar.

"What…Maker's breath I'd never…" Alistair was cut off by something groaning and moving between him and Zevran. They both looked down at the moving lump. Alistair blushed as he saw that this lump on the bed was a very naked lump lying on its side. Zevran still a little bemused at what he was seeing rubbed his head with some cloth he was holding, but when a musky smell hit his nose he looked down at the cloth to find he was holding women's breeches. Zevran was shocked and looked over at Alistair who was blushing like a sun dried tomato, as he stared at the bra that was on his thigh.

"Keep it down will you" Jetta groaned as she buried her head into her pillow. She pushed her back against Alistair's arm and her legs brushed against Zevran's. Zevran looked at Jetta's slender form and drank in her nakedness before him. Alistair looked at her toned back down to her legs.

"I'm trying to remember what happened but it's all fuzzy" Alistair said still looking at Jetta's slender legs.

"You don't need to remember what happened, my dear Templar, the sight we see might be all the information we need" Zevran smirked as he looked at Jetta's ruffled hair and moved the long strands away from her face.

"I wonder who was better" Zevran mused.

"Neither one of you" Jetta grumbled from her pillow as she sat up showing her perfectly large breasts and showing the large scar that covered her torso from her shoulder to her hip from her time at Fort Drakon. Zevran looked shocked at her comment while Alistair tried to hold in a nose bleed once again.

"My dear warden, what do you mean" Zevran leaned closer to her. Jetta smiled a minx smile as she touched his lips with her finger.

"Well I tasted both of your cocks and well that was it, as I started to lick you…and you both past out on the bed" Jetta sighed and started to lie back down.

"Wake me up when the army is ready to march." Her voice muffled as Zevran and Alistair were more than surprised at her story.

"Jetta I can believe that of Alistair but me surly not" Zevran started to protest then saw the empty bottle of wine.

"I have never been that drunk from one bottle" Zevran spoke but then looked down at Jetta. Alistair stared down at Jetta's neck; her naked form was getting too much for him and was trying to fight back his arousal.

"You both started fighting about something, then started stripping saying something like "I'm bigger than you" I don't know what you were going on about but I wouldn't take you one at a time so I let you take me at the same time." Jetta moved her head to the side so that her eye was peeking out from behind her hair. Zevran and Alistair though that she was being too much, she was teasing them to the extreme and she knew it. Zevran turned her over on to her back as he leaned over her.

"Well since we disappointed you the first time why don't we do it now" Zevran spoke in a low voice making Jetta blush, making Zevran a bit puzzled. Alistair dragged him away from Jetta and off the bed. Alistair was pissed that Zevran tried to do her again just as she woke up.

"Look you perverted elf we don't have time for this" Alistair gripped his arm.

"That's what you say my friend but your body and mine for that matter say otherwise" Zevran grinned as he pointed down to Alistair's groin. Before Alistair could hit Zevran square on the jaw, they were hit by clothing.

"Get dressed you two, everyone might be waking up now" Jetta crawled off the bed and walked over to her armour stand as she fixed her bra and breeches. Alistair and Zevran merely watched her hips sway side to side. The scars on her shoulders curved down her back and round her sides, the ones on her legs streaked across her legs and along her ass. They both sighed at what a marvel she was as a rouge, but her body had been put through torture for her to still live. Alistair knew where every scar came from. The faintest scar on her neck was from when they first met, as she waited for the Joining to start they sparred and he swung his sword which would have bled her but she stepped back in time as the tip of his blade grazed her skin. That was his favourite scar because he remembered her smile, how it was full of life and was like a light in the darkest times.

Zevran stared at the scar on her right hip and smirked to himself. Jetta got that from when he first met her, she was wearing Dalish leather which didn't leave much to the imagination. The armour only covered her chest and legs leaving her hips and stomach exposed to the harsh weather. When they fought he went for her stomach with his dagger but she moved out of the way as he sliced her hip instead, that's when she kicked him in the head. Later that's when he saw that he was tied up and she put her dagger to his throat and started asking questions. Zevran smiled at the memory remembering the fight and how she curved and twisted to avoid his blades.

"Do I have to beat you both senseless to get dressed?" Jetta turned and looked over her shoulder as she saw them staring at her while she got dressed.

"We cannot help it _Cara, _you are a temptress" Zevran smirked as he walked over to her.

"Well this temptress might have to kick you out to the Darkspawn naked at this rate" Jetta smiled and touched his shoulder as she looked over at Alistair. She smiled sweetly at him and slightly blushed.

"Shall I leave you two alone so that you can sort yourselves out?" Jetta asked them as her eyes couldn't help but look down their bodies.

"And where will you go?" Alistair asked as he looked round for his clothes.

"I could just wait in the hall…like this…just in my small clothes and boots" Jetta picked up her boots and headed for the door.

"I think Oghran won't be up yet, but Sten might" Jetta reached for the handle but suddenly was being dragged to the bed by both men and was pinned to the bed with Alistair holding her arms and Zevran holding her legs.

"You aren't going anywhere like that…especially if Oghran is out there, he'll think it's his birthday and we won't see you till after the battle." Alistair told her off as she pouted.

"And we're not going to let that happen" Zevran smiled as his hands started to rub her legs but Alistair glared at him to stop. Jetta sighed and struggled out of their grips. She stood up and pushed both of them on to the bed.

"Men" Jetta said simply and knelt down between the two men.

0_0_0_0

Jetta stumbled out of her room dressed in her armour as she wiped her mouth. She smiled to herself as she remembered what she told them.

"_Jetta this is not fair to you…ahhnn…you pleasure us but we can't pleasure you" Zevran moaned as Jetta took him into her mouth as she rubbed Alistair. She looked up and smiled._

"_I'll make you a deal, after the battle you both can pleasure me…at the same time but this time without passing out" Jetta leaned towards Alistair and started to take him in her mouth as Alistair groaned._

"_Fine…deal" Alistair grunted as he looked over at Zevran who was nodding in agreement._

She sorted herself in her armour as she walked into the hall. Seeing Arl Eamon dressed in his plate armour and Teagan along side. They bowed to her as she entered the room, Jetta smiled and bowed back.

"Where is Alistair?" Eamon asked, looking behind her.

"He might be a while yet Eamon, he…had trouble waking up" Jetta blushed slightly and shifted her weight. Eamon nodded and started to take Jetta out to the courtyard to talk to the troops before heading off for Denerim.

0_0_0_0

The sky was burnt as they approached the city. A dark shadow soared through the sky; Jetta's senses were tingling all over her body. The air smelt foul with the smell of burning dead bodies thick in the air. Jetta pushed to the front of the army and saw Alistair waiting for her. His cheek blushed as she smiled. Alistair turned to the army and started to give a speech. His voice resonated and Jetta's heart began to flutter as he spoke about her.

The army cheered as Alistair spoke; they raced down the hill towards Denerim. Oghren ran ahead of the army waving his maul above his head as the Darkspawn came into view. The massacre was worse than Jetta imagined, dead bodies of guards and civilians littered the ground before them and as she jumped over the countless bodies and struck away at the Hurlocks that trapped her, she knew she had to avenge these people and beat this blight.

Jetta made her way through the endless Darkspawn towards the gates, as she made it through her eyes met with the destruction of the city. Fire bellowed out of roves and smoke covered the sky above. The smell of death clung to the very buildings as blood coloured the ground. Jetta couldn't believe this was happening and ran to attack the first Darkspawn in her sights.

The battle raged on as Riordan said he was going to Fort Drakon to lure the Archdemon towards the tower. Jetta nodded in response and defended herself from more Genlock arrows that's fell from the sky. Riordan ran off into the heart of the city quickly disappearing out of sight. Jetta looked round for everyone. Alistair was fighting of a group of Hurlocks as Han tore at their legs. Wynne was casting healing spells to everyone near her. Leliana took up a high post firing arrows from her bow killing the Darkspawn that threatened Sten who was knocking down more Genlocks that were pouring through the door. Zevran was moving about killing off the weakest Darkspawn and occasionally stopping to fight. Jetta sighed as she took out a smoke bomb, making sure that she was surrounded by Darkspawn so that no one would see her, she struck the smoke bomb on the ground. Leaping over the Darkspawn she ran at her top speed to make it out of sight into the heart of the city.

"I'm sorry" Jetta spoke in her mind as she climbed the buildings making sure she stayed out of the way of every Darkspawn that was in the city. Riordan had killed a few but seemed to have taken a quick route as well. She sprinted across the roof tops and leaping from one building to the next. Her body cried out for a rest but she couldn't stop she had to keep going, she had to make sure she was far enough ahead before they noticed she was gone.

Dodging arrows and spells from Genlocks and Emissaries, She ran using her momentum ability to speed up her legs. As she ran she took out her pack and rummaged around through the bag till she found the two pieces of parchment that she was looking for. She slowly stopped and hid along the roof top line away from any Darkspawn that might have been near. Her breathing was hard and heavy as she rested. She put the parchment in one of her boots as it was close to her calf. Making sure that enough of it would stick out but not escape the binding of her leather boot she looked up to the smoky sky. The swirls and bellows of the smoke covered the red burnt sky. Jetta's eyes stung with tears as she touched her lips remembering what she had done with Zevran and Alistair. She didn't kiss them she refused to kiss them. But now she wishes she had to have one last moment with them both again.

A cry broke her chain of thought as she looked up into the sky and saw the Archdemon crashing down; its wing looked badly torn as a second small shadow fell from the Archdemon's back and came tumbling down to the ground. Jetta covered her eyes when she realised that Riordan had failed. Tears fell from her eyes as she bit her lip harder than she'd liked as blood ran down her chin. She picked herself up and started to run to Fort Drakon, the hard part now was to get up the tower without killing any Darkspawn that would be lurking inside.

0_0_0_0

Meanwhile the others finished their fight against the Darkspawn that threatened the gates. Alistair plunged his sword into the last Genlock and heaved it out again flicking the blood off his sword and on to the ground. The others gathered round each one looking puzzled as their eyes scanned the area.

"Where's Jetta?" Leliana asked as she sheathed her bow to her back. Everyone looked round for the sliver haired woman, seeing she wasn't around, neither was Riordan.

"Wait didn't…Jetta saying something about…" Alistair rubbed his head trying to remember the night before; the fuzzy images clouded his memory. He remembered the wine and remembered her talking but after that nothing.

"…The Archdemon…" Zevran finished Alistair's sentence. Zevran's and Alistair's face paled as the memories started to flood back. Zevran and Alistair broke out into an all out run. Jetta's voice rang through their minds.

"_When the soul of the Archdemon is destroyed…so is the Grey Warden…"_

They ran into the city to find Ogres and more Darkspawn. Zevran cursed under his breath as Alistair rushed into battle. They tore at the flesh of each creature till every one of them was dead. The others were out of breath as they wandered towards Zevran and Alistair who were ready to run again.

"Wait you two" Wynne ordered. Zevran and Alistair did as they were told.

"What is going on? You both look like you've seen a ghost" Wynne rested against her staff.

"Wynne please tell me you have some sort of travel spell or something" Alistair pleaded.

"I'm sorry Alistair I don't" Wynne watched the boy pale again as his legs gave out from under him as he fell to the floor.

"Zevran…what's going on?" Leliana pleaded as she looked at the two of them. Zevran bit his lip as he stared at his Dalish gloves.

"Jetta told us, the night before we marched, that the only way to kill the Archdemon was a Grey Warden to kill it and absorbs its soul…destroying the soul of the Archdemon and the Grey warden who absorbs it" Zevran gripped his hand into a fist tight as he spoke the words.

"Jetta is going to slay the Archdemon…herself…" Alistair stood up and started to walk away.

"But how do you know where she's gone?" Oghren blurted out.

"The Archdemon would be lured to the highest point in the city…the top of Fort Drakon" Alistair kept on walking.

"That Blighted women does have a death wish" Oghren said as he rubs his eyes and sniffed.

"Mage go with those two and take Leliana with you, they might need your help more than ours we'll keep the Darkspawn busy here" Sten spoke in his usual gruff voice as he waved them to go and pulled Oghren and Han towards the Darkspawn that approached.

0_0_0_0

Alistair, Zevran, Wynne and Leliana battled their way through countless Darkspawn. Emissary's caste their spells as Alistair used his Templar training to seal the magic away. Zevran chopped through the Hurlocks that fired their arrows as the group.

"There…shouldn't be this…many Darkspawn…"Alistair panted as he picked up his sword and looked round the area for more. Zevran scanned the area; the placed had seen some sort of attack. The Darkspawn were on edge meaning someone had past through but none of them had died or met any blade. The ground was dusty but had only been disturbed by the recent battle. Slowly his eyes wandered the buildings in the distance that connected to the palace gates. Some slates had been moved and some were no longer there but the roof of the building was littered with arrows, all fired from Darkspawn. It dawned on Zevran that Jetta had a direct root to Fort Drakon just by running across those buildings alone.

"Alistair we'd better hurry…Jetta is using the roves and by now she might already be at Fort Drakon" Zevran picked Alistair up who in turn looked towards the buildings.

"Maker…she's done this on purpose" Alistair spat as he started to run through the gates only to find that she left every Darkspawn to slow them down giving her more time. Zevran couldn't help but admire the plan she had in her head; he hacked down the creatures in his way. Anger raged with in both Alistair and Zevran, anger for the Darkspawn slowing them down, anger for the taint that was the root cause of this and anger for Jetta who was sacrificing herself for everything. Alistair's eyes stung with tears as flashes of Jetta smiling and laughing entered his mind. While Zevran was struggling to keep his face still and not cry out as the thought of the feeling when Jetta touch on his back whenever she jumped on his back in surprise, the feeling of her chest pushing against his back through their armour or touched his cheek with her delicate hand burnt through out his body.

They raced to Fort Drakon, praying the Maker they would make it in time. There was only one way up Fort Drakon and that was to go inside and fight every last Darkspawn that was lurking inside. Jetta had to have fought them making the path clear. As they rushed towards the gates of Fort Drakon, Zevran looked up at the building roves and saw that it connected to the wall of Fort Drakon. He slowed down to look at the wall, something seemed off, and markings on the wall didn't look like battle marks. Zevran stopped and wondered what they were.

"Zevran what are you doing? She could be up there now" Alistair called to him but Zevran didn't move, he looked at the building closer. His eyes scanned the tower and then he looked petrified as his mouth started to shudder. Alistair stormed over to Zevran to pull him but Zevran ran to the tower his breathing laboured.

"JETTA!" Zevran shouted up at the tower, Alistair looked up and saw a faint figure climbing the outside of the tower. The figure slipped as it looked down. Alistair paled when he saw that it was Jetta scaling the outside of the tower.

"JETTA!" Alistair shouted as he and Zevran burst through the door of Fort Drakon and rushed to catch up with her.

0_0_0_0

"Maker's…grace…I thought they'd…take a bit longer to…find me" Jetta cursed as she doubled her efforts to scale the tower, stabbing her daggers into the cracks in the wall and pulling herself up while her feet steadied her weight. Her arms grew weaker with each pull, but as she neared the top renewed strength spurred through out her body. Her breathing was harsh as her lips cracked from the dryness of her mouth. The wind whipped her hair round her face; a foul smell came from the top of the tower. As she heaved herself over the edge of the tower, her arm muscles on fire from the climb she looked to see the Archdemon.

"Your bigger than I thought you be" Jetta's jaw tightened as she willed her body to move. Her muscles crying out for rest as she ran underneath the Archdemon. From her studies of Dragon from her grandfather's books the belly was the weakest part. She stabbed her sword into the Archdemon's gut and sliced it open. Tainted blood rained down upon Jetta as she covered her face and mouth. Her sliver hair became stained with blood making it almost black. Her armour became foul smelling and sticky but as she looked at the Archdemon, that wound didn't seem to bother it. Jetta dodged the claws and tail as she looked round the tower floor. The Archdemon roared as Darkspawn poured through the doors and shadows.

"Maker preserve me" Jetta prayed as blue fire engulfed her body sending her flying back. Her body hit something wooden, as she looked at what she hit she found the Ballistas were still intact. She struggled to her feet as she moved her way round the wooden machine. Jetta aimed the bolt at the Archdemon's neck, firing the bolt as it impaled straight into its neck followed by several other impaling its shoulder. Jetta's breathing was hard to control, the fight seemed like it wasn't going to end. She kept firing the bolts occasionally stopping to fight off and Darkspawn that ran to defend their master.

0_0_0_0

Meanwhile Zevran and Alistair were making their way up to the top. There had been more Darkspawn than they realised but the image of Jetta climbing the tower wall burned within their minds. They started to push on but as they looked back at Wynne and Leliana they found that they were too tired to move. They both felt sorry for the old mage and rested a while.

"I can't believe she…is climbing the tower…just to avoid the Darkspawn…" Alistair panted realising himself how tired he was. Zevran watched the Templar sit next to Wynne as he looked for a window. They had been so busy fighting that they didn't check on where Jetta was.

Suddenly a cry sounded above them, as it sounded it felt cold and dark, a kind of evil corruption that only the Archdemon was capable of. Zevran's head snapped towards Alistair's as they launched themselves back into a run, fearing that Jetta was now fighting the Archdemon alone. Wynne cast a spell on everyone giving them renewed energy and strength to battle through the darkness that lay ahead.

0_0_0_0

Jetta stumbled away from the machine as she looked at the dragon surrounded by bodies of the ones who tried in vein to protect it. The Archdemon gave a low rumble as it watched Jetta walk down the slope with it milky eye. Bolts criss-crossed through its body, some pinning its wings into the floor. Only able to move its head it snarled at Jetta. Jetta looked at the creature and wondered why this was able to start the whole blight.

"You started everything…you ruined my whole life" Jetta told the dragon in a hushed voice. The Archdemon snarled more as it tried to lift its head to attack only finding that the bolts in its neck were too heavy and the blood pouring out of it grew too much. Jetta watched the creature struggle against its pain.

"But I also should thank you…without you starting this whole thing…I never would have met everyone, especially the two men I hold most dear to my heart." Jetta reached out and touched the Archdemon between its eyes, at that moment the Archdemon seemed to calm as it watched Jetta. Seeming puzzled about why she showed a little kindness towards it. Jetta smiled as she picked up a great sword that lay near by. Jetta watched the Archdemon's breathing, it knew what was about to happen and seemed to accept its fate.

"I hope we both find peace" Jetta smiled as she held the great sword above her head. But as she was about to bring the blade down, crushing the dragon's skull, the tower door bashed open. Alistair Zevran ran through as they looked round for Jetta, what they saw they wouldn't have believed. Darkspawn bodies littered the ground with blood and scorch marks painting the floor and walls. Fire bellowed from everywhere. At the centre of the floor lay the Archdemon, clearly dying as its blood ran a river through the littered corpses. Alistair looked at the dragon seeing all the bolts that had pierced its flesh.

"JETTA!" Zevran shouted as he saw her looking at them shocked. Alistair whipped his head round to see Jetta covered in blood and struggling to stand let alone hold the great sword.

"JETTA DON'T DO THIS!" Zevran pleaded with her as started towards her slowly. Jetta felt tears form in her eyes, she didn't want them to see her do this, the pain it would cause them. Alistair wanted to run to her and embrace her telling her she was stupid, but he had to resist, Jetta looked like she was a scared Halla backed up into a corner and ready to strike.

"Jetta please, don't do this" Alistair pleaded as he reached for her.

"You shouldn't…have come" tears rolled down Jetta's face mixing with blood that was spattered on her face. She looked worn out as her eyes looked so wide with fear that they stopped.

"_cara_, please…we'll find a way" Zevran tried to coax her but when she looked at him his heart skipped a beat, she look so frail and so scared that he wanted to take her away so that she could cry.

"STAY AWAY!" Jetta shouted her voice almost high pitched. Her body shook as her grip tightened on the great sword. A rumble from the Archdemon brought her back to what she was meant to do. Jetta wiped her eyes and looked at Alistair and Zevran. Their feelings of worry and fear plastered across their face. Jetta heart was beating so fast she couldn't count the beats. She smiled softly at them both as she put her free hand to her chest placing it over her heart.

"…I love you both…" Jetta's eyes held warmth to them, as Alistair saw her other arm move the great sword he started to run towards her. Zevran cried out he tried to stop her. Everything seemed to slow down as Jetta brought the blade up over her head and plunged into the Archdemon's head.

"NO!" both Zevran and Alistair cried out as a bright pillar of light engulfed Jetta and shot up into the sky. Jetta screamed in pain as she felt her body set on fire as the Archdemon's soul entered her body. She felt her soul and the Archdemon's clash inside her making her scream in pain as her body stiffened. Zevran and Alistair tried to get close to her but the force of the power was pushing them back. Alistair felt tears as he heard Jetta scream in pain, watching her body go through the pain. Alistair felt hopeless; he couldn't do anything trying to stop what was happening. Zevran felt like he was watching his own nightmare being played in front of him, a woman he truly and dearly cared about being tortured and screaming in front if him. A knot in his stomach formed as another scream came from Jetta's lips.

"JETTA…NO!" Alistair screamed as the pillar of light blew up sending everything in its path flying back. Alistair felt himself flying through the air as Zevran tried to grab onto anything to keep himself in one place.

0_0_0_0

The Darkspawn drew back into the deep roads as they saw the pillar of light and explosion. Everyone stopped to watch the scene. Han gave a small whimper as he knew something wasn't right. Sten looked at the settling dust and gripped the hilt of his sword as he felt his heart stop.

"…Kadan…" Sten fell to his knees as cheers flew from the crowd. Han nudged Sten's arm as Sten let out a single tear which fell to the ground.

0_0_0_0

Alistair groaned as he woke up, his vision came back as he saw ash slowly falling round him. He coughed feeling his lungs nearly jump out of his chest. He rubbed his head as he looked round, the place now seemed to be dead, silence wrapped the air.

Zevran shook his head, shacking the ash and dust from his hair and shoulders, he stood up and looked round. He saw Alistair getting up looking like he had been hit by a charging Bronto. Zevran looked at the Archdemon; the body was still no sound came from the mangled flesh. The great sword was sunk in its head pinning its head to the floor. Zevran's breath caught in his through as he couldn't find Jetta. His eyes scanned the place as he ran over to the Archdemon's body. Alistair watched Zevran in his panic and decided to do the same.

They ran over to the Archdemon and stopped when they saw Jetta's body only a few feet away. She lay motionless, not making any sound. Alistair's heart stopped as he knelt down next to her.

"Jetta…wake up…" Alistair couldn't hold the tears back as he picked up her limp body. Zevran walked along side him and knelt down in front of him watching Alistair brush away Jetta's blood stained her away from her face. She looked so peaceful to them both as if she was sleeping. Her eyes were damp from tears but she seemed to be smiling as if she was happy.

"…Wake…up…please…" Alistair held her close as he buried his head into her neck. Zevran brushed her hair behind her ear and ran his finger along her jaw line.

"Jetta…cara…" Zevran's words caught in his throat as his hand searched for hers, he entwined her limp finger with his and held her hand close to his lips. Alistair looked at the peaceful look on her face.

"We should have stopped her Zevran" he growled, pushing the tears back.

"What could we do Alistair…she fooled us…" Zevran took Jetta's glove off her hand and felt her skin against his. He kissed the back of her hand and held it gently along his jaw line. Alistair watched Zevran and sighed as he brushed his thumb along her bottom lip. Her lips were cracked and dry but Alistair leaned over and gently kissed Jetta's still lips, the taste of blood gave a metallic tang but the sweetness of her taste pushed through. Alistair broke the kiss as he looked at Jetta; he gave her body a gentle squeeze as he looked at Zevran and passed Jetta to him. Zevran look at Alistair and nodded as he held Jetta close to his chest as her head rested on his arm. Alistair still kept hold of Jetta's hand as he watched. Zevran let some tears roll down his face and fall onto Jetta's cheeks. He brushed his lips against hers sweetly, gently as his other hand made his finger run through her hair. Her lips felt warm against his as he pressed his forehead against her.

Alistair watched the scene but as the wind blew an odd sound broke the silence that was aching to be broken. Alistair looked down at Jetta's legs and saw the parchment that was strapped to her boot and calf. The parchment was badly blood stained but Alistair was able to make out a word on the front. 'Alistair' it read he reached down and pulled out the two pieces of parchment. He looked at the second which held Zevran name on the front.

"Zevran this has your name on it" Alistair gave the parchment to Zevran who slowly pulled his head away from Jetta's face. He took the parchment and looked at it.

"Their letters" Zevran spoke as he looked at the writing.

"From Jetta" Alistair gripped Jetta's cold hand.

Moments later Wynne and Leliana rushed over follow by Eamon, Teagan, Sten and Oghren. Leliana screamed as she saw Jetta's still body as Wynne held her close as Leliana began to cry. Wynne's eyes stung as tears rolled down her cheeks. The others stayed silent as they looked at Jetta's motionless form.

The Blight had ended but at a terrible cost.

**A/N: not done yet see what Jetta wrote to Zev and Alistair in the next chapters**


	8. Alistair's letter

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON AGE THIS IS A FAN FICTION!**

Chapter 8: Alistair's Letter.

It took a few days for the Funeral to be prepared at Redcliff. Denerim was mostly destroyed and people had fled to the outskirts of the country. Many had fled to Kirkwall in the Free Marches and word had been sent that the blight was over thanks to the Hero of Ferelden. Redcliff seemed to be a sombre place; birds flew over head and the spring breeze blew gently across the village.

Alistair clutched Jetta's letter, she had written to him, in his hand. He hadn't brought himself read what she had put, afraid that she would confess her feeling were only friendship and that she truly loved Zevran. He looked out from his room window watching the village people below, and stone table had been erected in the centre of the village outside the Chantry. Seats had been placed and the servants ran round the place getting everything ready.

Alistair sighed, everyone's happiness is something he could understand but he could not feel. Jetta flashed through his mind, her smile, her laugh, and the way she held him as he cried about Duncan and the way she felt in his arms when she cried about her family. When he came back from Denerim the first place he went was to Jetta's room. He found her things scattered round the place, he picked up a purple ribbon that she had worn in her hair to tie it back when she was in many fights. He tied the ribbon round his wrist, the soft touch of the ribbon reminded him of her touch. Alistair now stared at the ribbon round his wrist, the light danced off the tiny fabric. Alistair was about to leave his room when a knock sounded at his door.

"Come" Alistair ushered. An elf girl with big eyes peered round the think wooden door.

"I'm sorry to disturb you King Alistair but a man is insisting to speak with you" The elf girl was polite and bowed her head low. Alistair touched the girls shoulder and smiled kindly at her. He remembered that Jetta always treated elves differently saying that elves are people too they don't deserve was some people through at them.

"Did he say a name?" Alistair asked as the girl shook her head.

"He just asked to speak to you, my Lord" The elf girl bowed and shuffled out of the room. Alistair waited for this man to come. A noise sounded as a man pushed through the door. Alistair stepped back as he looked at him. He had short brown hair and a beard to match; his deep brown eyes were narrowed. He looked haggard from his journey but his armour looked of fine quality.

"Your Majesty" the man bowed to Alistair.

"You wanted to see me" Alistair asked looking at the man, he looked like he had seen him somewhere before.

"Yes, my Lord, I wish to see my sister" The man stood at attention.

"Your sister?" Alistair was getting confused.

"Jetta Cousland, your majesty, she is my sister I wish to see her" Alistair stood shocked at what he said.

"Then you are…" Alistair started.

"Fergus Cousland, Eldest son of Bryce Cousland" Fergus stood at attention as he spoke his name with honour. Alistair could faintly see it, he looked like Jetta they had a few of the same features round their eyes, but where as his eyes were narrowed Jetta's were wide and full able to show her brightest emotion.

"Then you have not been told" Alistair sighed as Fergus looked confused.

"You're Majesty?" Alistair sighed as he ushered Fergus to follow. They walked down the hall towards a room on the far side of the castle. Alistair was new to this and did not know how to tell him that his sister was dead and was the Hero of Ferelden that everyone was talking about. Alistair gave a sigh as he looked down at the ribbon; he felt a cold yet gentle touch round his fingers as he suddenly found the words he was looking for.

"You saw the preparations outside" Alistair spoke suddenly as his paced slowed.

"…Yes My Lord" Fergus looked over at Alistair as he ruffled his hair.

"Jetta was a fine woman…although very stubborn" Alistair smiled but Fergus stopped in his tracks.

"Why do you speak of her as if she is gone?" Fergus stared at Alistair who had reached the door and slowly opened it. Alistair entered and told Fergus to come. Fergus slowly walked into the room, the room was dimly lit with flowers adorning the room. Jetta lay on the four poster bed looking peacefully asleep, dressed still in her armour that had now been cleaned along with her hair and her flesh she looked as if she was sleeping. Fergus touched Jetta's hand that lay on her stomach, the coldness of her flesh made his knees buckled as he started to silently cry. Fergus pulled Jetta's hand closer to his face as he cried.

"…How..." Fergus sobbed as Alistair was looking away.

"The Archdemon…we didn't know that its essence would be so poisonous" Alistair lied; he couldn't bring himself to tell him that she absorbed the Archdemon's soul in her body and died.

"When she struck the finial blow, a bright light engulfed her with the Archdemon and she pushed everyone back saving everyone." Alistair hoped that Fergus would believe this story.

"Why…didn't someone try to save her?" Fergus looked only at Jetta as he held her hand.

"We tried but the force of the light was pushing us back, Jetta she… she couldn't run away in time" Alistair felt his eyes stinging as the lie continued but that cold gentle touch appeared on his hand again seeming to calm him down. Fergus stood up and pressed a kiss on Jetta's forehead as his tears ran down his cheek falling on to her sliver hair. He back off placing her hand back on her stomach and took one last look at his beloved sister.

"You always said you'd go out with a bang" Fergus smiled.

"Fergus…before the funeral I would like to know more about Jetta, I only knew her as a Grey warden and she didn't like to talk much" Alistair touched Fergus's shoulder who nodded and put on a grim smile.

"Let's head to another room" Alistair walked out slowly followed by Fergus.

_0_0_0_0_

Alistair laughed as Fergus acted out one of Jetta's many mishaps.

"She really did that?" Alistair roared with laughter.

"Yes me and mother shouted at her for a good three hours…all for thinking that Lyrium was good enough to drink" Fergus chuckled as he pressed his forehead with his knuckles.

"So that's how her hair became sliver…I had always wondered" Alistair sat back in his chair as he poured out some Ferelden ale he had brought up earlier.

"Yes…hard to think she had pretty baby blue eyes and dark brown hair wrapped up in pink-tails" Fergus smiled remembering the small child.

"I'm surprised she didn't die" Alistair commented before drinking up his ale.

"The mage said she didn't drink that much, but there was something special about her not to die from that…mother always said that she had the Maker watching over her after that day" Fergus smiled as he rubbed his finger round the top of his goblet.

"So Jetta wasn't all stubborn and elegant ways then…she had her, well mistakes as well" Alistair chuckled as Fergus smiled.

"She always teased mother, saying she wasn't going to marry till she met someone who wasn't a noble pain in the ass, but when she was with father she became a gentle person, I'm glad she didn't ride out with us that day when I travelled to Ostagar, that way she got to Rendon Howe" Fergus clutched his goblet. Alistair watched the man and placed a hand on his armoured shoulder. Fergus smiled as he nodded, thanking Alistair.

"So tell me…did she ever find her man to marry" Fergus sat back downing his ale. Alistair peered over at the letter she had written him but smiled.

"She would have married me, she said that she loved me and I too loved her, but there was another she held dear as well" Fergus sounded surprised as he leaned forward.

"My sister…to marry the King…I knew she secretly had high standards" Fergus chuckled, Alistair smiled.

"But who was this 'other one' you mentioned" Fergus looked at Alistair.

"He's called Zevran an elf for Antiva, one of the Antivan Crows…well not any more thanks to your sister" Alistair rubbed his temples as Fergus looked shocked.

"It seemed my sister had exotic standards too" both Alistair and Fergus laughed. A knock intruded on the two men as the door opened Wynne came round the door.

"Alistair get ready it's nearly time." With that she bowed and left.

Alistair sighed as he stood up and walked over to his armour. Fergus noticed the blood stained parchment with Alistair's name on the front. The writing was Jetta's; he recognised it from helping her with homework and documents.

"Alistair…this letter…" Fergus picked up the letter.

"Yes I found it, she had it with her…I'm afraid to read it" Alistair slid into his breast plate as he looked at Fergus who in turn was smiling and slanting his head.

"You should read it…knowing Jetta she would have only said things that mattered" Fergus put the letter down.

"Especially since she kissed it before she sealed it" Fergus grinned as Alistair blushed.

"How do know she might have done that" Alistair heart jumped into his throat.

"A faint trace of her lip colour is the over your name…she usually did that for letters she wrote to me, mainly ones that said 'Happy Birthday, I'm not going to be there have fun with the maids' man… that woman could read me like a book" Fergus grinned as he watched Alistair blushed harder.

"Anyway I'll go wash up before everything." Fergus bowed and walked out of the door. Alistair looked over at the letter that had been placed on his desk. After the funeral might be the best time to read it.

_0_0_0_0_

Alistair ended his speech and looked at Jetta's sleeping face, why did she have to look so peaceful when his heart was torn out and left for dead. Alistair had granted Highever back to Fergus and asked if he wanted Amaranthine which belonged to Arl Howe, but Fergus said that he would give that arling to the Grey Wardens so that they could be rebuilt. Alistair watched everyone, some were crying while others stood silent. Lady Isolde however looked a little too smug for her own good and Alistair had to hold back from tearing off her face. Connor had tears in his eyes as his father held him back. Alistair ushered Connor to come over, Arl Eamon allowed him as Connor walked over bowing to Alistair.

"Connor, do you want to say anything to Jetta?" Alistair knelt down to Connor's level how looked a little shocked.

"I don't think she'd be able to hear it" Connor said nervously as she looked at Jetta's body.

"Of course she will Connor, she hears all of our hopes now because she I with the Maker" Alistair reassured Connor who nodded and went over to Jetta. Connor tip toed to whisper into Jetta's ear.

"I will miss your singing Jetta" Connor stepped away and walked back to his parents. Arl Eamon smiled softly as he pushed back his tears. Alistair smiled as he watched everyone again. He saw Zevran wander off, his letter in his waist band, Alistair watched as he melted into the shadows. Alistair sighed, he didn't know if Zevran had read his letter or not.

The sun beat down on the area and Alistair started to feel the burning rays on his warm skin. His armour now started to hinder his body as he felt the sweat drip down his back. He took one last look at Jetta's body before he returned to the castle. The walk seemed longer than he though; the sun seemed to get too hot.

"It is the height if summer, but this times it's really warm" Alistair wished he could take off his armour when he stood. Suddenly he heard a faint laugh; he looked up the path towards the castle to faintly see a girl running, she looked so young dressed in a flowing dress and her hair pulled up into a long flowing pony tail. Alistair spotted her hair and froze, white sliver hair, Alistair rushed to follow the girl but she ran so fast, she looked so faint in the distance.

"It couldn't be…" Alistair rounded the corner to follow her more but had to apply the breaks quickly as he nearly crashed into Wynne who was coming along the same path.

"Maker's breath Alistair…you nearly had me over" Wynne breathed as she looked at the new king in surprise.

"Wynne did you see anything when you came this way" Alistair rubbed his head and looked round.

"No Alistair just me…go rest your head you've been in the sun too long." Wynne patted his shoulder and steadily walked down the path. Alistair watched her go until he saw he was at the castle door, he sighed and went in.

_0_0_0_0_

Alistair flung himself on his bed stripped down to his cotton pants letting the air brush against his glistening skin. Alistair had Jetta's letter in his hand and looked at his name. As he looked closer the ink was slightly smudged and a trace of very faint pink lip mark stood out on the parchment.

"Fergus wasn't joking" Alistair smiled and sat up. He opened the letter carefully seeing her writing and began to read.

_Alistair._

I finally understand what the last part of the Grey Warden motto means, remember I asked you about it and you said you didn't know, well now I know and I'll tell you.

"_In Death…Sacrifice" it means that Grey Wardens have to sacrifice everything we have to become what we are and what our duty tells us we must do. I think the Grey Wardens of old gave us this motto to tell us about the Archdemon and that a Grey Warden must die for the Archdemon to be destroyed. That duty is for me Alistair…yours is to be the best King Ferelden will ever have .If you don't I'll come back from the dead and give you a good finger wagging just like Wynne._

_I remember the first day we met, you were fighting with the mage saying that if you had a grumpy child you'd name them after him, I couldn't help be giggle at that. I thought you were just another man at first but this time you had personality…unlike so many others I had met. After you gave me the rose I couldn't tell you how much my heart fluttered and how much I felt like I blushed, although you would have see my blushing…Maker be damned…but I was so happy. It was after that night I ran off to the Dalish and had the rose enchanted so that it wouldn't die from the Darkspawn corruption._

_Alistair I know that you wanted me to live and be your queen, I would have glad ruled by your side and…done other things with you, but Eamon only announced that because he thought I would be able to give you an heir. But you told me that Grey Wardens couldn't have children and when you told me that my heart sank deeper than any stone in any river. It was my dream to become a mother and raise children with the man I love. I would have loved to have had your children growing inside me, being able to have something of you inside. But that is a sacrifice I made when I joined, the only good thing that happened was that I met you and I'm so happy that you survived with me after Ostagar. _

_I want you to know something that I should have told you, it's the reason why Morrigan left. She told me about a ritual from old times before the circle was created. The ritual would have saved us both, allowing me to live but…it would have required you to have sex with Morrigan. Not only that she would have conceived your child during that night. How could I ask that of you? I could not use your love for me against you nor could I ask you to have sex with Morrigan to have a demon baby? Yes a demon baby…the baby would have absorbed the essence of the Archdemon instead of me and it would have become a demon baby. All these reasons are why I said no and slapped Morrigan that night but also the fact that it sounded like blood magic and I will not choose that road. Also if anyone was going to sleep with you it would have been me…alas I guess another sacrifice I make._

_I'll always be with you Alistair, look for me in your dreams, and I'll watch over you. You'd better not marry Anora, that cow deserves to rot in the tower when or better just die. Sorry anger issues coming out there, but I do want you to be happy Alistair. _

_I love you Alistair, I always have…even if I loved Zevran too…I couldn't choose, plus you both weren't willing to share…again alas we live in a world where women are bound to only one man…the emotions of the heart are strange._

_Love always_

_Jetta._

Alistair stared at the letter reading it over and over again. His mind was spinning at the thought she turned down the ritual for him and how he would have felt. The letter was nothing he was expecting, he was reading her confession of love to him and how she felt. She wanted to have children and gave that up to become a Grey Warden; she wanted to have his children. His hands shook as he looked at the bottom of the parchment where her name was signed; tear stains dotted the letter, they were dried on to the parchment.

"You cried as you wrote this...Jetta if only you have told me I would have understood" Alistair looked at her name as tears fell down his face.

"I will search for you Jetta, in my dreams you will always be in my thoughts and heart" Alistair looked up as he placed the letter on the desk next to his bed and sat there letting the silence engulf him. Suddenly a gentle coolness caressed his cheek, his eyes opened to find no one there but the coolness remind. The marking the tears had left were slowly disappearing as he felt something rub along his cheek. Then his lips felt cold but sweetness slowly entered his mouth, he was being kissed by the air.

"_Alistair…I am always here for you" _The wind whispered. Alistair snapped to attention when he heard Jetta's voice in the air. He looked round and saw faintly by the window, Jetta giving him a soft smile, she was wearing the dress she had worn for the Landsmeet and her hair was pinned up. Alistair went to touch her but his hand passed through her. Jetta's face saddened but she held her hand to his cheek. He felt her touch, her sweet gentle touch against his warm skin. Alistair looked into her eyes as she looked into his. Jetta started to fade but her mouth moved.

"I…Love…You…Alistair" Jetta's words never came from her mouth but Alistair understood as he smiled the tears falling again.

"I love you Jetta" Alistair watched her fade into the wind as he looked into the sky. He got to see her smile again and that was enough for him.


	9. Zevran's letter

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON AGE THIS IS ONLY A FAN FICTION!**

Chapter 9: Zevran's letter

For Zevran the funeral was hard, seeing Jetta lie in front of him as Alistair spoke of her and how much she did for people he felt his heart sink. Jetta was wearing the earring he had given her when she went into the fight with the Archdemon he remembered how it hung from her ear as her face was covered with blood. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and tried to remember her smile and laugh and her touch.

He sat in the shadows of an ally just behind the Chantry; the quietness of it all seemed to help him think. He tipped his head and looked up towards the sky. Birds flew across the sky flitting and flapping playfully, almost dancing in the sky. The clouds looked patchy with hints of grey invading the pure clean whiteness. The sun shone high with the rays casting down onto the buildings; Zevran felt the warmth upon his face as the sun beams shone above his head.

Zevran could hear the people talking as they walked back and forth. Some of it was mindless banter while others were children playing games. But some made his blood boil.

"Did you know that the Hero of Ferelden was meant to be the queen?"

"No…I thought Anora would still have that job"

"Nah…that girl got dumped in the tower far as I know"

"Then how come the Hero died?"

"To get out of marrying the king…must have had a lover on the side and things didn't go well"

"Could have a point there…it's a bit strange how she died too"

"Well we weren't there so we don't know do we"

Zevran heard them as they faded off into the distance. He hated the way they talked about Jetta and her ashes are not even warm. Zevran grit his teeth trying to calm his nerves but the more he heard the harder it was to control himself. He stepped out of the shadows and gave everyone a cold hard glare, everyone backed off and silence eroded away at the noise. Zevran turned on his heel and walked up the slope heading towards the windmill, as he looked towards the path leading to the castle he saw Alistair running in full armour.

"Is he showing off?" Zevran thought as he scowled. Ever since Jetta died they've kept their distance, they didn't joke or get on each other's nerves the same. Zevran sighed as he looked out on to the water with the castle in the distance, with the sun shining bright the castle seemed to shine as the redness of the rock it stood out and became more vibrant as the rays hit it. He heard soft footfalls behind him as he turned he saw Wynne coming down the hill using her staff as a support.

"You shouldn't be climbing hills like this at your age my dear mage" Zevran walked over to her and helped her down the rest of the way.

"Thank you Zevran…I see you couldn't stand being round the funeral any longer either." Wynne smiled kindly. Zevran narrowed his eyes and looked down at the group outside the Chantry.

"I couldn't be around people who talk about Jetta as if she died to hide or something, no one knows anything and yet they make up stories" Zevran sounded bitter as his words poured from his mouth. Wynne sighed and patted his shoulder.

"That is how a lot of people are…instead of talking of death, they make up stories to feel better about themselves, or they prefer not to talk about it at all" Zevran looked at Wynne as she spoke, the truth in her words was hard to hear but it was true. He hadn't what to talk about Rinna until he found Jetta.

"May I make a suggestion" Wynne asked.

"Suggest away" Zevran smirked. Wynne rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Talk to Jetta's brother, his name is Fergus and I think it might do you good to talk about Jetta with someone who knew her better than any of us. You might be able to find some sort of comfort in knowing how Jetta lived before she became a Grey Warden" Wynne smiled and walked down the hill heading towards Oghren who was coming out of the tavern wobbling at best. Zevran thought of Wynne's suggestion and thought it might be a foolish one but might help in some way.

Jetta never talked about her life before, it was always fighting and training, she was a shell to most people who didn't try and break down her walls. Zevran knew that she was broken down so much but she always put on a brave face and smiled all the time, but when everyone wasn't looking (or so Jetta thought) her face would be filled with so much sadness and sometimes she would cry herself to sleep. Zevran heard her crying one night when he was on guard, her soft sobs made him worry but when she came out to switch with him, she smiled and said that everything was fine. Zevran wanted to know more but it never seemed like the right time to ask about anything, especially after Heaven when she broke down at the sight of her father standing there and only to be a shadow of her heart's regret made her even worse. It was that night after everything that Jetta told Zevran about what happened to her family and how they were murdered in their own home. Zevran held her and promised that they would find the man that did it and kill him the most painful way possible.

Zevran sighed at his memory, knowing that he would never be able to do that again. He looked round for Fergus but his eyes fell on Jetta's body still round for people to say goodbye. Behind Jetta knelt Sten and Han, both completely silent, Zevran walked round to Sten and watched him. Sten seemed to be in deep thought or prayer to the Qun to notice Zevran. Han looked at Zevran; he held sadness in his eyes with his mistress gone he was morning her lose like everyone else. Zevran decided to leave the two but cast his eyes back to Jetta for a moment.

"You must the elf I've heard so much about" A man in fine armour appeared behind Zevran making him turn readying himself for an attack. Zevran recognised him as Fergus when Alistair gave him Highever.

"And you are Fergus…an honour" Zevran bowed slightly with a smirk.

"And it is an honour to meet the other man whole stole my sister's heart" Fergus smiled and watched Zevran stand. Zevran's eyes darkened a little but he still held his smirk.

"That depends on who you heard it from" Zevran coyly asked.

"Oh…many people…Leliana can tell quiet the tale and Alistair gave other hints…I won't mention the others" Fergus smiled and patted Zevran on his shoulder.

"You must have been quiet the elf to take my sister's heart…" Fergus smiled and chuckled as Zevran looked bemused from what he was hearing.

"Come tell me over drinks at the tavern…best place to drown your sorrows or grief." Fergus looked dark as he walked again, Zevran was tired of walking back and forth between Redcliff all he wanted to do was stop and do nothing. A wind blew as it caressed Zevran's cheek and jaw line slowly, Zevran stopped as the wind felt like someone was running their fingers along his tattoos. He shook it off and followed Fergus entering the tavern; he heard cries of Oghran and Teagan ordering drinks and singing (very badly) weird songs about Jetta. Zevran cringed at some of the lyrics and tried to block them out.

_0_0_0_

It had been a few hours and Fergus was starting to show he was drunk. Zevran wasn't in the mood to drink but found it amusing to watch Fergus try and regale stories of Jetta and how she turned her hair white. Zevran was starting to think that was his most favourite memory of Jetta, when she was a little girl and knew nothing but how to tease him.

"You know…Zev…fran…Jetta didn't…always…not drink" Fergus sloshed his goblet round nearly spilling the ale all over Zevran.

"Oh…it that so" Zevran's interest perked he hadn't heard this before.

"Yeah…She drank…only once at one of my mother's spring…f…f…parties…she was so drunk…she" Fergus began to fall asleep until Zevran kicked his legs under the table wanting to hear more.

"Ah…What? Oh yes…she was so drunk…she was making out with everyone there…even me" Fergus fell asleep once again and hit his head on the table. Zevran knew he was down for the count after having Oghren's special ale. Zevran found it hard to believe the story Fergus was trying to tell without falling asleep. Zevran remembered how Jetta would always run away from Oghren when he smelt or had ale with him. One time he saw her actually being sick in the woods from the smell of his special brew. But Jetta would never drink ale or wine she would always stick with water.

"_My dear warden why is it that you do not drink ale or fine wine" Zevran asked leaning against some railing._

"_I made a promise…plus last time I had a drink like that I wasn't myself…after that I'm always sick so best to stick to water" Jetta smiled as she traced her finger round the rim of her goblet._

"_I would like to meet this other Jetta when drunk" Zevran smirked._

"_And your never going to" Jetta traced the tattoos on Zevran's cheek before slipping out of sight._

Most of the day Fergus was trying his luck with the ladies but Zevran was having more luck with just smiling. Zevran looked out of the small window that was now mostly cracked and stained with ale and other liquid.

Night had fallen upon Redcliff and Zevran felt his body crying out for rest, he wondered if he should rent a room from the tavern but thought it best to travel to the castle. He took another look at Fergus who was passed out cold, on closer inspection Zevran saw the small tears staining his eyes and listened to the mumblings of the drunken fool.

_"The beauty…of a…sharp blade  
Thy profile…very much…like its edge"_

Zevran stared at Fergus as his mumblings slowly fell quiet. Jetta had sung that song and now Fergus was repeating the words (more or less). Zevran bit his lip and left some coin on the table and left. He walked down the slope and headed for the castle, but something was pulling him towards the bay. Zevran stopped and looked down on the village, the houses were quiet and the lights were off, everything looked peaceful but a light was coming from the bay near Lake Calenhad. Zevran's feet seemed to have a mind of their own as he started to walk towards the light.

He walked through the village, the darkness suited him well and he was more concerned about the lone light that was shining in the distance. A wind suddenly picked up and blew the letter from his waist band towards the lone light. Zevran gave chase hoping that it wouldn't land in the river. The letter landed on the dock under the lamp that was lit. Zevran caught up to the letter and quickly picked it up finding it open. Zevran sighed as he stared at the writing not really reading what it said at first.

"I suppose now would be a good time to read this" Zevran talked to himself and thumbed the edge of the letter as he began to read.

_Zevran._

_I'm sorry…I didn't know things would end up like this, so messed up and in the end I feel like I'm not the woman you met all those months ago._

_I feel like our time together was too short, but the amount of time we talked and laughed together it felt like time stood still and there was no Blight to fight. I made so many sacrifices that I wish I could get back the one I wish I could get back is this one .I am doing my duty as a Ferelden Grey Warden and I wish with all my heart that I wasn't._

_I wish I knew your favourite memory of me, because then I would say to always think of that memory and hold it close to your heart. My favourite memory of you I would have to say…is when I first met you, you were so cocky and so sure of yourself that as I even pressed my blade to your neck my legs felt weak under your smile. After that well I can't choose, we laughed and cried…well I cried you mainly you listened and held me then made me laugh again by flirting. I want to thank you listening to me…not a lot of people did that, well I guess since I became a Grey Warden a lot of people did listen but they only listened to the Warden, not me. You listened to me Zevran, you listened to my hopes and dreams and my fears. But I don't want you to carry those with you, those are my burdens to have and I will now take with me. _

_I love the earring you gave me, so simple and delicate, it was perfect. You were to busy looking at the floor and telling your tale that you didn't see me blush or smile. I wanted to kiss you for giving it to me but it didn't seem right, you gave it to me as a thank you gift and I love it even as that. But truthfully I wanted it as a token of love…but in the end I think you gave it to me as both because from the look in your eyes when I showed it to you when I put it on, I saw it the love you had for me and I couldn't ask for anything more._

_I did not appreciate all those time you spied on me Zevran and I wish I could have slapped you harder than I did but it was like a game of yours to see how long you could spy on me till you got found out, or were you being to obvious for my sake. _

_I guess there's no hiding where I got the moves I showed at the Landsmeet, I'm sure you'd find out about everything once this is done. I found a Crow in Denerim, I forget his name…Ignacio I think, he knew that you were in Denerim with me and was planning on tell the Crows. I knew I had to keep you safe so some time before we rescued Anora, I did some jobs for him alone; I didn't want anyone finding out. In return he gave me some training and promised that he wouldn't say anything to the Crows about you. I had to keep you safe even if I had to keep a secret from you. _

_I must also tell you this…Morrigan left because of a deal that I refused. The ritual was if Alistair slept with Morrigan to create a demon baby…I would have lived. But my feelings clouded my judgment; I slapped Morrigan and refused the ritual. It had to be a Grey Warden to sleep with Morrigan and since I'm not a man I couldn't do it. If you had been a Warden I might have asked you…I don't know why I guess you might have been up for it or something, but this is Alistair we are talking about the guy who calls Morrigan a Bitch every day and uses his Templar powers on her just to piss her off. But it was the fact that Morrigan wanted to have Alistair's child and that was something that hit me the most. Being a warden isn't only a death sentence…women can't have children, Alistair told me. I told you, I wanted to become a mother with the man a loved, either it be you or Alistair I couldn't be a mother and it hurt. I'm sorry I didn't take the ritual, you might not understand now or you might never understand, but I want you know I'm sorry._

_Zevran I love you and I will always be with you, look for me in your dreams I'll be waiting. I couldn't choose between you and Alistair, plus you both weren't willing to share…again alas we live in a world where women are bound to only one man…the emotions of the heart are strange._

_Jetta_

Zevran's eyes swelled with tears, his anger and sorrow mixed together with his happiness. Jetta loved him and told him so, He was happy that she loved him, he was angry she didn't take the ritual and he was sad because his favourite memory of her his when he always held her in his arm and felt her fingers run along this tattoos. He could never have that memory again. He looked at the parchment and saw the tear stains round the letter. His eyes widened as he saw that Jetta had been crying as she wrote every word. He collapsed to his knees and held the letter close to his chest as the images of Jetta flashed before his eyes. He wanted to scream and cry but he couldn't find the strength.

"Jetta…you gave everything to me…I wish I could have done the same." Zevran chocked through his tears. He gripped the letter to his chest and felt the tears pour from his eyes. Suddenly he felt embraced, he felt something on his back and something wrapping round him. Zevran looked round to see no one but as he stood he felt a hand on his cheek running down his tattoos.

_"The true heart hides behind the sorrow and anger  
the spirits of the forest know it"_

Zevran looked as he heard Jetta's voice, like the wind blowing softly. The wind carried her voice and her words surrounded Zevran calming him steadying his heart. Her voice sounded beautiful as he felt the touch on his cheek. Zevran closed his eyes and listened to the song.

_"Only the Mononoke  
Only the Mononoke"_

He smiled as he slowly opened his eyes to see before him a faint image of Jetta smiling and running her fingers through his hair. She wore her armour and her hair was braided in it usual style as the light shone upon her sliver strands of her hair. Zevran stood shocked trying to hold her hand only to find that he could not touch her. Both of them held sadness in their eyes but Jetta touched Zevran's lips. Zevran looked into Jetta's eyes as he felt her hand run from his hair and down his arm till she touched his hand. Jetta leaned towards him and pressed her cold sweet lip against his. Zevran felt his lips go cold but closed his eyes to enjoy the sweetness of her ghostly lips. As she pulled away she placed something in his hand, Zevran tried to look at his hand but she pulled his chin to make him look at her. Her eyes were so full of happiness and love he couldn't help but smile back.

"I love you Zevran" Jetta's words made him burn like the sun itself as more tears poured out of his eyes.

"And I love you Jetta…My dear warden" Zevran tried to touch her cheek but remembered that he could not touch her, she took his hand and kissed his finger before her image faded leaving her smile imprinted on his hand. Zevran watched her fade away with his letter back in his waistband, as he looked down at his hand he saw a ring on his finger. It was a small golden ring that had the image of two leaf veins twisted together coloured in a brilliant blue stone. The symbol of the Cousland's, this was Jetta's ring…just like he had given an earring to her; she had given him her ring of her family. Zevran smiled and sighed, he felt his sadness fade away and his anger drown in his happiness that he felt.

He had seen her again and felt her one last time, that was all he needed.


	10. Time passes and Changes come

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON AGE THIS IS ONLY A FAN FICTION!**

Chapter 10: Time passes and changes come.

(Final chapter)

Years had passed since the Blight was ended. Ferelden was on its way with restoring the land back, with the help of the mages and dwarven knowledge, the Darkspawn corruption slowly disappeared from the land. Lothering took the longest to heal and Ostagar wasn't any easier. People started to come back to Ferelden to pick up their lives again from living in Kirkwall for so long, and most of the trades routes were now opening up again. Several statues of Jetta had been built during the years, one outside Amaranthine and another in Denerim. Smaller ones were dotted throughout the land in several bannors reminding the people what the blight did and how the Grey Wardens are needed to stop it hopefully so that people would never forget the sacrifice that Grey Wardens make.

Jetta's body had been moved to her grave in another land, a full parade had gone with her with Alistair and the others taking the lead. Not much is known about that day since not a lot of people dare to speak of it.

Trouble with Amaranthine appeared when more Darkspawn showed themselves with a difference, they could talk. Luckily with one of the Grey Wardens from Orlais taking the post of Commander of the Grey the problem was quickly dealt with. Alistair took to being the king with Wynne and Fergus helping him, he studied the way Ferelden was governed and used his knowledge to help the land get back order. Alistair often took trips to visit villages and noble people and discuss what he could do to improve the matters.

Alistair often looked at the statue of Jetta outside the palace and each year on her birthday he would place a rose at her feet. The statue, created in white marble, shone in the sunlight. Jetta was dressed in her armour in her usual fighting pose with her weapons drawn, her Starfang covering her forward leg and her dagger just under her chin. Her eyes even in statue form still seem to hold that determined look she had to her and her smile was soft and gentle. Alistair smiled as he looked at the statue and touched the ribbon that was still tied to his wrist, the colour had faded and the ends of the ribbon had frayed but it remind on his wrist all the same.

Over the years the companions went their separate ways but always seemed to stay in contact. Wynne stayed at Alistair's side helping him with his duties as king. She became a get representative for the mages of Ferelden. She worked hard with the Chantry and the Templars to protect mages but also allow them to have some freedom.

Oghren became general in Alistair's army and later became a Grey Warden himself when he ventured to Amaranthine. While he was in the army he was named "Drunken Bronto" and when the stories that came out no one was really surprised. The stories were mainly him always being drunk and then swinging his mauls or axe at anyone who looked at him wrong, but he was so loved by the men and women (some women) in the army that they couldn't let him go. Oghren often regaled the tale of how Jetta defeated the Archdemon and how the journey played out. Somehow with each tale Oghren seemed to be the hero to most of the journey. Sometimes people would find him in the tavern telling the tale to anyone who would listen, one time he was telling the tale to a group which involved a crafty sliver tongued dwarf from Kirkwall, with his cross bow strapped to his back he smirked saying that he had come to Ferelden on business.

Sten had returned to Par Vollen with Han at his side, it seemed to be right that Han went with Sten instead of staying where he would have done nothing but sit round the castle in Highever. Rumours came back saying that Sten made it safe and was greeted with open arms back into his homeland. Sten was asked that while out on his journey if he had found anyone who was worth of being one of them or noticed by them, he answered 'only one'.

Leliana had disappeared after one performance in Denerim; some say she returned to Orlais but other heard rumours that she had joined a secret arm of the Chantry in helping the Templars restore order.

Zevran had stayed in Denerim for a while passing the time with Alistair and going with him to look at Jetta's statue on her birthday, but when the Crows slowly caught up with Zevran he bid goodbye to Alistair who gave him everything he needed and told him that he was always welcome. Zevran ran to Antiva and planned to defeat the Crows from within. He still wore the Ring that Jetta gave to him on that night and it seemed to always give him strength, reminding him of her smile and laughter. He killing the leaders of the Crows and the Guild master and was spotted in Kirkwall sometime after with the Crows still hunting him. Though some say that on Jetta's birthday and on the anniversary of Jetta's death people say they see a tanned elf standing in front of Jetta's statue and placed a different flower each time next to the rose that was left by the King.

Everyone was no scattered through out the land but with the companions there remains a secret. Jetta still watches them; they feel her warm smile and her soft gaze upon them when they have their backs turned. She appears in dreams of a few giving them advise and someone who will listen.

With Alistair she holds him close and tells him that he is doing fine as king, she kisses his forehead leaving traces of her touch when he wakes. He searches for her every night and just seeing her face gives him renewed hope in what he is doing is right. Sometimes they would kiss with her lips locking with his and Jetta would tell him that she loves him as the rose he gave her hangs from her waist tied with a golden rope. How he wished that these dreams would never end.

Wynne usually sees Jetta next to Alistair watching what he is doing and gives her knowing smile, Jetta smiles and touches her finger to her lips telling her not to tell, but Alistair knows she is near and looks at the ribbon on his wrist as its touch becomes warm.

Zevran hardly slept when he got to Antiva, his mission was dangerous but sometimes he felt her hand on his and running her fingers down his tattoos. When he did sleep she was there holding him and telling him that everything was fine and that she was with him always. Zevran would trace the earring that she wore as she smiled they would kiss, sometimes the dreams would get heated but he would snap awake when something disturbed him. He wished that he would sleep forever just to be with her but told him that he must live his life and he promised he would and he would help everyone that needed help. When she was near the ring would always grow warm and the blue stone seemed to shine, this gave him confidence and sometimes he would come across a body that had the markings of the Crows cut down, the way he died reminded him of how Jetta killed and sometimes he would see her standing far away with her blades covered in blood. Zevran had a guardian angel but he never complained.

Reports had surfaced from Kirkwall saying a woman from Ferelden had become the Champion and had defeated the Arishock. But more reports came when the Templars and the Mages were growing thin with tension. Little could be done about the matter when Orlais were trying to reclaim Ferelden back. Heated times were ahead and it seemed that most of the action now lay at the Champion of Kirkwall feet. May the Maker help her on the path she walks and may Andraste give her, her strength and courage for she would need it.


End file.
